Days and Nights
by Bahamut.girl
Summary: Yuffentine! Yuffie has been sneaking out at night. Vincent follows her only to discover what she's been hiding. But there's nothing he can do to stop it. Is there?
1. Chapter 1

Days and Nights

**Night 1**.

Yuffie stepped under the overhanging porch roof that hovered above the door to Seventh Heaven. She pulled a single key from her pocket and unlocked the entrance to the bar that was always locked from two in the morning until two in the afternoon, due to the popular hours for drinking. The night was dark and she shivered in the still air. It wasn't a windy night but the lack of sun was reason enough to need a jacket. Though she wore no jacket. In fact, Yuffie Kasiragi only wore a small pajama top and shorts. No shoes, no socks.

She tried with all her might not to make a sound as she shut and locked the door, this time from the inside. Her bare feet tip-toed across the floor of the bar, dirt smudges on both knees, accompanied by a gash on the right with blood coagulating down her shin. She paused when she heard a sound. She looked to see Red XIII sleeping at the top of the stairs, slightly mumbling in his sleep. She paused in the darkness of the night to contemplate how she was going to get past Red without waking him up. He was the one thing standing between her and the room that Tifa had lent to her for the past months. Without thinking, she raised a hand to a slightly swollen cheek.

'_I guess im just gonna have to go for it'_ She thought. She slowly crept up the stairs, each one creaking loudly in her ears. She mentally cursed Cloud for not fixing the worn steps, despite Tifa's nagging. She wondered how it sounded to Red's hyper sensitive hearing. She doubted if she could get passed him without him hearing her breathe. As if on cue he raised his head and laid glowing eyes on her in the darkness.

"Yuffie?"

"Yeah Red, its just me" She whispered, fearful that he would mistake her for an enemy.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked

"Im uh...just getting a drink of water" The lie rolled off of her tongue before she could swallow it. But the promise of her kept secret brought a smile to her face, and for once, in the blackness of the air that surrounded her, she didn't feel bad for lying to a friend.

She shut the door to her bedroom and closed the space between her and her bed. She threw her body onto the soft blankets and was asleep before she realized how exhausted she really was.

**Day1**.

_Knock Knock_

"Yuffie are you still sleeping?" Tifa's voice resonated from the other side of the door, barely audible to Yuffie's sleepy ears. She rolled over realizing she hadn't ever moved from the spot where she laid herself merely hours before.

"Yuffie?!"

"Im up, I'll be down in a minute" Yuffie said as she sat up. Her hand immediately reaching to her lower back where the soreness from the nights events were most evident. And yet she was found herself smiling as she made her way to the shower.

Downstairs Tifa and Cloud were talking quietly at the bar while Marlene and Denzel were drawing in coloring books on the floor. Red XIII was sitting by the window staring outside. Vincent Valentine was in the far corner of the bar leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and his head down. Yuffie came down the stairs with a jump in her step.

"Morning guys!" She walked over to Tifa.

"Morning? It's almost time to open up!" Tifa said.

"I guess I must have slept in"

"What happened to your face?!" Cloud said slowly. Yuffie turned to look at him as her face turned red.

"I uh...I fell off the bed last night. You didn't hear it? I was sure I woke everybody up" Yuffie was sure she was caught.

"No I didn't hear anything" Tifa said "Vincent, your room is right across from Yuffie's, did you hear anything?" She asked him. Vincent was silent. He had been pretending like he wasn't interested in the conversation, when in fact he had been listening the whole time. He had heard Yuffie sneaking back into the bar last night and he had seen the bruises on her knees and face. Not to mention she was favoring her left ankle when she walked. He could tell that she was trying to hide it, but no such act could go unnoticed by him.

"Yes...yes I heard it" He said. For a second Yuffie's jaw dropped, but she quick to regain her composure.

"See!"

Vincent watched Yuffie walk out of the bar to do her daily tasks of...well he wasn't exactly sure what she did during the day. Shopping? He wondered why she was going through such lengths to hide what she did at night, and seeing her limp passed the bar window, he regretted covering for her.

Thanx for reading! Please review! Jake


	2. Chapter 2

Night 2.

"Stop! You said you weren't gonna hurt me anymore!" Yuffie screamed. She turned and ran. The blackness of the night was suffocating her as her sobs stole away the air she needed for running. She tripped and landed on her chest, scraping layers of skin as she slid in the dirt. Her muscles wracked with pain as she lifted herself with her tired arms. A looming shadow stood above her, as she spun around to face her tormentor.

"Please!" She pleaded to the tall frame, though it seemed as though his attacks had ceased.

"Same time tomorrow?" the voice was deep and demanding in it's request.

Yuffie sobbed and dropped her head in shame "Y...yes"

Yuffie jogged her brain for all possible excuses for the bloody mess that covered her chest. But as hard as she tried, she could not come up with a viable reason. Every muscle in her body screamed at her as she made her way to Seventh Heaven. Once inside she looked with aching eyes at the staircase that led to her room. The feeling, that in all her greatness, the great ninja had been defeated by a dozen steps, weighed heavily on her. Though her mind was too exhausted to argue. She banished the idea of sleeping in her own bed and found a table instead. It was there that she laid her head for the night.

Day 2.

Vincent was heading down the champion stairs buttoning his cloak when he saw Cloud and Tifa trying to rouse Yuffie. He caught his breath at the sight. She was once again in her pajamas, leaning over the table. She had mud caked in her hair as well as on her shoulders.

"Yuffie?" Tifa whispered. When no response came from the sleeping woman, she turned to Cloud with worried eyes. Cloud knelt beside the table.

"Yuffie! Wake up!" he shook her by the shoulder "Yuffie!"

Yuffie's head shot up "No! Please!" she screamed.

"Yuffie im not going to hurt you!" Cloud said

She looked around, seeing Cloud and Tifa. A wave of relief washed over her.

She looked at Cloud, her bloodshot eyes aging her face along with bags that rested underneath them"Oh, im sorry...I was just having a bad dream I guess." She stood up from the table.

Tifa gasped "Yuffie, what happened to your chest?!"

Yuffie looked down wincing as she tried to touch the mass of caked blood and dirt that decorated her front. Tears came to her eyes.

"It wasn't intentional" was all she said, she turned on her heel and headed for the stairs, almost running into Vincent who watched the scene unfold with mixed feelings. She passed him by and headed to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Night 3**.

Vincent stood in the dark. Leaning against the door frame to the room that he had called his own for some months past. He was waiting for Yuffie to attempt to sneak out again. Something in her hopeless, defeated eyes tugged at him. Reminding him of himself before AVALANCHE had awoken him and taught him what it was to live again. He had seen in her, the same longing for something real, that had existed in him. It killed him to think that the once cheerful and exuberant Yuffie was becoming a shell of a woman. Or maybe it was the moment they had shared. Almost a year ago, when their love and teamwork was the last stance against the enemy known as Sephiroth...

_Vincent was writhing on the ground in pain. Yuffie screamed and ran to him, falling to her knees before him._

"_Vincent! Why did you do that? Why did you push me out of the way?!" She cried. Sephiroth had dealt a deadly blow in Yuffie's direction. Seeing that she couldn't have dodged it, Vincent pushed her out of the way and took the hit. He was acting on pure instinct, he didn't have time to think. _

"_Y...Yuffie" _

"_Cloud! Barret! Somebody!" Nobody heard her_. _They were too engrossed in the heated battle to have done anything otherwise. "Don't worry Vincent, somebody will come" She had run out of Hi-Potions and felt helpless as Vincent lay fading in her arms. She stroked his hair._

"_Jeez Vincent, sometimes your real stupid, you know that?" Her tears fell to his face as she cradled his head in her lap. She thought that he had passed out from the pain but she felt a slight tug on her shirt and looked down to see him staring up at her. His eyes were hazy and looked somewhere else. She had seen that look before. Years ago when her mother died, she had looked at Yuffie with the same hazy, far away eyes. _

"_No Vincent!" _

"_Yuffie...it's ...okay...im ready..I've been ready" _

"_Oh Vincent you cant, you saved my life. Im in debt to you until I can return the favor" She sobbed even harder"It's the Wutai way, I have to return the favor!" She began shaking him violently in the anger of a helpless situation "Vincent! Do you hear me?! Im indebted to you!" She collapsed on top of him, heaving with every painful cry that wracked her body. It wasn't until she felt the breathing motions of her enigmatic friend_ _stop, that she sat up._

"_Vincent?" She whispered. There was no reply. She cried again looking around helplessly._

_Yuffie cradled his head in her lap, rocking and singing an old Wutai hymn. She couldn't think of a better way to honor her friend. _

"_When the darkness of the world is closing in, Let her in._

_When the blue sky is turning black, Let her in, Let her in._

_When all hope is lost and your moments coming fast,_

_Let her into your heart, she will carry you home._

_Let her lift your body dear boy, croon her ears with your voice._

_Rejoice in her warmth, let her in, let her cry, _

_her tears will flow and water the sky!" _

_Yuffie laid her head on his chest letting tears flow freely onto his clothes "Her tears will flow and water the...the..." _

"_Sky..."_

"_Vincent?"_

"_Yuffie...I...I heard your voice"_

Yuffie slowly opened her bedroom door and crept out into the hallway. She slung a small backpack over her shoulder and headed for the hallway window, this time avoiding the creaky steps. She jumped when she heard her name in the darkness.

"Yuffie...Where are you going?" Vincent's deep voice was unmistakable, even in the dark.

"Im just uh...going out" She shifted nervously where she stood, grateful for the darkness to hide her body language, which was so obviously tell-tale. Vincent closed the space between them, now standing several inches from her faceShe could just make out the ruby in his eyes.

"Yuffie..."

"Why is everyone suddenly pretending to care about me?"

"Im...not pretending" He protested

"Come one Vincent! I know what you all think of me, im just the bratty, annoying little girl"

Vincent cringed, he had called her 'annoying' on more than one occasion. She sighed and tuned to leave.

"Yuffie, what have you gotten yourself into?" His words were honest and concerned.

"Don't worry about me Vincent. Im just helping an old friend." Her voice was a tad cheerier, but it didn't help the veil of worry that blanketed his heart.

Yuffie walked quickly into the night. A Hi-Potion having cured all her wounds. She turned down a familiar street, entered a familiar alleyway, sat down and waited.

Vincent watched Yuffie from the roof of a building, a few hundred yards from where she was. He saw her sit and wait, wondering who or what she was waiting for. She had walked six miles from Seventh Heaven. No wonder she was so tired lately. He jumped to a closer roof to get a better view.

After thirty minutes of waiting, Yuffie felt stupid, She'd been stood up. But in a small way she felt relieved. The absence of her friend, meant that she would not be going home with any bruises or cuts tonight, or so she thought. As soon as she stood to leave she felt something behind her. She spun around and gasped. Two men stood behind her, each grabbing a thin arm and pinned her to the wall. She kicked wildly "Let go of me!"

"Aww she's a feisty one, ain't she?" they were both dirty men, by her standards. But it just so happened that the one standing closest to her was filthy, he smelled of trash and alcohol, and his teeth were rotting out of his mouth. He grabbed her chin.

"Get your hands off of me!" She shook her head violently out of the mans grasp. On a normal day, these two bums would have been no problem to defeat. She might have had a good time kicking their asses. But on this day, she wasn't up to parr. She had been foregoing sleep to have secret rendevous at night, coming home in the wee hours of the morning exhausted and badly injured. And although a Hi-Potion cured you of all wounds and ailments, it did little to ease the soreness deep in her bones, only rest could fully heal that. But by this time she was getting sick of being manhandled by a couple of dirty men. She kicked high into the air, smashing one of their faces with the toe of her boot. He fell to the floor with a broken nose. Yuffie felt the hand of the other man loosen on her arm and she made a run for it. But the man lying on the ground grabbed her ankle and she came crashing to the floor. She gasped as the air was stolen from her and her face hit the ground. He jumped on top of her.

"Grab her legs!" He commanded to his comrade.

"Get off of me!" She yelled at him, but he only smiled, making his grimy face seem all the more ugly when he exposed his blackened teeth. Suddenly his smile ceased, as he felt the cold hard steel of a gun barrel at his temple.

"I believe she told you to get off of her"

"Vincent!" Yuffie cried, she had never been more happy to see him.

"Get off of her" Vincent's voice was calm, and his aim was steady and true. But his eyes were raging with a menacing rumble in his throat. The filthy man complied, he stood and backed away from Yuffie with his arms raised in defeat.

"Get out of here" Vincent growled. Two dirty men ran into the night with fear in their eyes, belying their earlier endeavors. Vincent smirked and turned to Yuffie on the ground. But she was not there. He spun around, and saw her running up the street.

"Yuffie!" He ran after her.

"Leave me alone!" she kept at a fast walking pace.

"Yuffie, what are you doing out here? Who are you meeting here?" He questioned, a hint of frustration in his tone. When she didn't reply he grabbed her by the wrist and spun her to a stop "Answer me!"

"I don't need you to take care of me Vincent! If anything, you're the one who needs taking care of!" She snapped. Although she was happy to see him, when she was under the weight of a potential rapist, but her pride was wounded. Back in the crater, when Vincent had saved her life, she had sworn that he wouldn't have to save her again. She would save him and that was what she was trying to do.

"Don't pretend to be fearless Yuffie! Everybody needs help!" he yelled. He was looking down at her as tears began to well in her eyes. She blinked hard, willing them not to spill over. It had taken all of her power not to run away.

"Vincent..." Her voice softened "...you don't understand. I can't explain it to you now, but trust me. I need to do this, I need to relieve me debt" She turned and ran away.

"Wha..." Something in Vincent clicked, where had he heard those words before?

**Day 3.**

Yuffie hadn't slept. She walked around Edge for a couple of hours and finally made her way back to Seventh Heaven. She stayed up in her room waiting to hear Vincent come home, but he never did. After the sun came up and she heard Tifa awake and readying the bar, she decided to get up and help her. Its not like she was gonna sleep anyway.

"Morning Tifa, need some help?" Yuffie put on the best smile she could, hiding the sorrow inside her.

"Well, your up early. Sure I could use some help" Tifa's smile was welcoming and made Yuffie want to breakdown and tell her every, but it was too complicated, and she was tired.

They started by cleaning the dished. Tifa washing and Yuffie drying and putting away. They talk idly at first, both overcoming the morning tiredness. It wasn't until they heard Tifa's bedroom door open that things began to stir up. Cloud came walking out lazily in his boxers, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tifa where's the toothpaste? I cant..." he caught sight of Yuffie and stopped in his tracks, a rose blush flaming his cheeks.

"It's uh...under the sink" Tifa said.

"Uh..thanks" he turned and walked fast back to Tifa's room. Yuffie looked at Tifa as both bursted in laughter. Tifa was trying not to laugh for Cloud's sake, but it was just to funny to hide. Yuffie was leaning over grabbing her sides. It was then that Vincent walked through the front door of the bar. A small smile came to him as he saw both of the girls in such a happy state. A heat rose to his chest. Yuffie stopped laughing when she saw Vincent, she turned back to her task of drying the dishes.

"Morning Vincent, can I get you something to drink?" Tifa asked, still giggling slightly.

"Hm, water"

"Ok, here you go"

Yuffie continued drying and putting away the dishes, she was concentrating on not thinking of last night's events, when suddenly a flash of Cloud in his boxers came to mind and she started laughing again. Tifa again started up as if the laugh itself was contagious. Vincent looked at them quizzically.

"Well Tifa, I gotta get some things done in town. I'll catch ya later!" Yuffie said.

"Ok, Yuff, thanks for the help! Oh! Don't forget about the party tonight"

Yuffie stopped. "What party?"

"Shhh. It's a surprise birthday party for Cloud."

"Ohhh, well make sure he wears some clothes" Yuffie giggled.

"You got it!" Tifa yelled as Yuffie walked out the door.

Yuffie walked past Seventh Heaven as a sigh came to her lips. That had been awkward. She tried to act casual but to make things worse, she saw Vincent get up and follow her out. She picked up her pace.

"Yuffie!"

She turned around. "Yes, Vincent" She put her hand on her hip, trying to look annoyed.

"I just want you to know...I...trust you. I know you not as foolish as you once were...at least I hope so"

Yuffie smiled. "That's right Mr. Valentine. And im perfectly able of kicking a couple of stinky bums' asses"

"Right" he smiled back.

"So I'll see you tonight then" She turned to walk away.

"..."

Yuffie walked a few feet before she turned "Oh and uh..thanks Vinnie"

He nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello readers, thanx for still reading this fic. Hope you enjoy_.

**Earlier, Day 3.**

The sun beamed through the windows of Tifa's bedroom. A ray of light landing softly on her tousled hair as she slept. Cloud rolled over in their queen size bed and absently placed a small kiss on her shoulder, as he had done so many mornings in the past.

"...And so many more in the future" He whispered softly. Tifa roused, mumbling gently until her eyes blinked open.

"Hmm?"

"Morning" he placed a feathery kiss on her lips.

"Morning, I'll make some coffee" She pulled the covers off of her and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Hey, what's the hurry?" Cloud whined as he wrapped a muscular arm around her tiny waist and pulled her back on the bed. She leaned into him, not wanting to move. She had almost fallen back asleep when Cloud spoke again.

"So what's up with Yuffie lately?"

"Mmm im not sure. She does seem different." Tifa opened her eyes

"Yeah, I don't like the idea of her sneaking off at night. What if something follows her back and gets to the kids?" Cloud's gaze subconsciously fell onto a picture of Denzel and Marlene. How he had come to love them. At first when Tifa had begged him to take in Denzel, he was hesitant. They were already looking after Marlene for Barret. But now when the kids were at school, the place seemed empty, and he didn't realize until recently, that one day he would like to have one of his own, with Tifa.

"Im not sure what's up with her. I wish she would tell me" Tifa said. "Maybe I could help her with whatever it is she's doing."

"You know, the other day Reeve told me she had contacted him asking for the Hojo/Lucrecia files for Chaos? That seems like a strange request from Yuffie, don't you think?" Cloud absentmindedly stroked his fingers through Tifa's long chocolate locks as they spoke.

"Hmmm, that is strange" Tifa stood up and started getting dressed "Im gonna go make some coffee and get the bar cleaned up for tonight, you jump in the shower" Cloud nodded and slid off the bed towards the bathroom.

"Oh Cloud!" Tifa called before he shut the door, he peered his head out.

"Yeah"

"Happy Birthday" She smiled

Cloud blushed "Thanks"

Tifa had just started the dishes when Yuffie came down the stairs, offering help. Tifa accepted, glad to see the young ninja in a better mood then the previous night. She could see that Yuffie used a Hi-Potion, as her chest was no longer covered with a grotesque scab. Tifa had made a mental note to talk to Yuffie about her late night forays, but the subject just never came up. That's when Cloud walked out of their room in his boxers asking for the toothpaste. Shortly after that Vincent came in and Yuffie became reserved. The young Wutain made a weak excuse and exited, then Vincent followed her out. Whatever was going on had something to do with Vincent, Tifa was sure. She just couldn't calculate how Vincent fit into the puzzle of Yuffie's outlandish behavior.

**Night 4.**

The anticipation in the bar was palpable. The whole team and a few others were standing around, drinks in hand, waiting for the spiky haired blonde to return. Barret and Cid stood in one corner talking wildly. People nearby could hardly make out what they were saying, between grunts, curse words and a cloud of smoke, that surely muffled their words. Tifa and Shera were standing behind the bar counter talking to Reeve. While his fuzzy mechanical counterpart sat atop Naniki, who was quickly becoming annoyed at being kicked and prodded into give the Scottish cat a ride.

"Come on Red, were both cat-like! Give us a ride then!" Cait wailed.

The wise old feline merely shook his head and rolled his eyes. He didn't mind giving the kids a ride, but it was late and they were likely asleep. Or pretending to at least. Vincent could predictably be found in the corner, wine glass swirling between his fingers. Yuffie was no where to be seen.

"Yeah she asked for the files" Reeve said, answering Tifa's inquiries about Yuffie.

"Did you ask her why?" Tifa leaned against the counter, keeping her voice low. After all, she was meddling in Yuffie's business.

"No. She helped me out so much with Deepground, I figured she was just tying up some loose ends." Reeve shrugged "Why? What's going on?" a suggested amount of concern painted his tone.

"I don't know, I guess im just being overprotective. I cant help it." Tifa admitted throwing a towel on the counter.

"You just need to have yourself a kid, You've got too much maternal instinct, it's overflowing" Shera added, her own pregnant belly protruding out in front. Tifa blushed glad for the subject change of a shadow passing by the window. She dimmed the lights.

"Shhh, he's coming!" Tifa whispered. Everybody gathered around, ceasing their conversations as the door slowly crept open. Tifa switched the lights on.

"SURPRISE!!!" They all yelled in unison. Yuffie screamed.

"Ahh what the hell?!" She shrieked

"Oh its just Yuffie!" Cid complained "Dammit girl! You ruined it"

"Sorry, geez" Yuffie crossed the room taking her place among her friends, waiting once more for Cloud.

They didn't have to wait long.

"SURPRISE!!!!!" Once again. Though this time Cloud's expression made it worth the wait, he was floored.

"I cant believe everyone's here!" He gave Tifa a look that can only be described as pure love and appreciation. She smiled at him behind Reeve. Barret was the first to approach Cloud. He ran up grabbing him in a tight bear hug, Cloud gasped for breath while laughing.

"So how old are you buddy? Sixteen? Seventeen?" Barret joked.

Cloud laughed "Im twenty-five" Yuffie was next, she gave Cloud a hard squeeze.

"Happy birthday spiky"

Up next was Cid and Shera. Shera hugged Cloud and kissed him on the cheek. Cid's affection was a bit more reserved. Cloud coughed as a puff of smoke was blown in his face, and a gloved hand was thrust out for a hearty man-shake. Cloud gladly accepted. He also shook hands with Reeve, although more professionally, and Vincent. He stroked the fur on Naniki's neck before heading over to Tifa, who waited patiently behind the bar. Her smile grew as headed to her, and was even bigger by the time he reached her, swinging her around in a loving embrace. He let her down and looked into her eyes. They were overflowing with love.

"You did all this for me?" He asked.

"Happy Birthday" She whispered, trying to keep her emotions down. She was sure she swallowed a few tears.

"I will love you until the day I die" He kissed her then, but it didn't last long. Unbeknownst to them, the whole bar was watching. It was the screams and shouts of their comrades that broke their passionate kissing.

"God, wait until we leave!"

"Git' a &$#! Room!"

"Got any popcorn?"

They all laughed, but Cloud's cheeks grew just a tint pinker before they separated. Tifa grabbed his hand and lead him over to a reserved chair amidst a heap of presents. Toilet paper and confetti decorated the chair and piled on top of Cloud as he sat.

"The kids decorated the chair for you" Yuffie laughed "I helped"

Cloud smiled "I'll have to thank them in the morning" he said as he picked rainbow confetti off of his dark pants.

"Open mine first!" Yuffie squealed throwing her gift in Cloud's lap.

"Did...uh...you wrap this?" Cloud asked, lifting it to see which was right side up. It looked like a ball of wadded wrapping paper orbited with duct tape.

"Hey! I did a great job! My gift is the only one with character!" She defended.

Cloud began tearing away at the paper, half smiling to himself at what Yuffie had gotten him. It had to be a gag gift. He peeled back the last layer of paper and was a slightly aghast.

"Uh...Yuffie?"

"What? You don't like it?"

"No its not that. I do like it, that's why I bought it. This is my Phoenix summon"

She sighed "I _know_ that silly. But _this_ Phoenix is a level 5! When I stole it from you, it was only a lever 1. I did that for you Cloud, it took me months"

"Um...well thank you. That's less fighting I have to do" He stood up and gave her a hug.

After the gifts, and Marlene running out in her nightgown, Tifa put on some music and eagerly tried to get everyone to dance. Only Cloud obliged. Yuffie saw Vincent at the bar and went to sit by him.

"Hey Vinnie, what a night ha? Look at those two!" She leaned against the counter.

Vincent turned around on his swiveling bar stool to watch the happy couple dance on an empty floor.

"Sometimes..." he began

"hmm?"

"Sometimes it's hard for me to remember what it felt like. To be so in love"

Yuffie was a little taken back. Vincent usually wasn't so open to things concerning his past, especially Lucrecia. Maybe he's had too much wine.

"Don't feel bad Vinnie, I doubt any one has. They make it look so easy"

"How would you know?" He gave a half hearted smile

"Aww come on, just because im young, doesn't mean I've never been in love!" Yuffie took a long gulp of her drink.

"So who was the lucky Wutaian?" Vinnie asked, mimicking her previous actions of taking a drink.

Yuffie wondered at his question a bit, wondering if there was more to it then what seemed. She never mentioned anything about her first love being from Wutai. But just as well he was right, so she decided not to press any further.

"I was 10. He was 11. His father used to breed Chocobos for our family. We used to play together all the time. One day my father found us holding hands and told me I could never see him again. I told him I wanted to marry the boy. What a mistake. He said that our bloodline would be tainted if I married the son of a chocobo breeder. I cried for weeks" Yuffie never took her eyes off of the dancing figures in front of her. The music echoed gently off the walls of the bar as her eyes twinkled with the memories of her childhood. When Vincent said nothing, she continued "It's just as well, if we would have been allowed to get any more attached, I would have probably gotten my heart broken even worse"

Vincent was a little surprised by the young ninja. The past few days had shown a side of her that he hadn't taken the time to see before. It seemed she was more mature then they all thought. And her utter will to help this "friend" of hers was so strong, he'd never seen her so determined. Discounting her ever going search for materia. He turned to look at her just as she was looking at her watch.

"Well it's getting late, I'd better get to bed"

"Hmm... are you sure that's where your going?" He smiled

"Are you calling me a liar Vincent Valentine?" she leaned against the counter, one hand on her hip, as she challenged him.

"Well that depends..." He looked up at her "...are you lying?" The trick had worked. Lying to someone behind their back was different, but how could she lie to him when he was staring right at her. Her face fell.

"I just have a few things to take care of tonight..." he cut her off

"...and come home with a bleeding chest, a sprained ankle, or dead?"

"Vincent...please...I"

"Yuffie, tell me who is hurting you, tell me where you go at night" he pleaded

"I cant"

"Then I refuse to let you go"

A small arrogant chuckle escaped her throat "And what are you going to do. Follow me around all night? watch me sleep?" she willed a half-amused, half-annoyed expression to her face.

"Maybe"

"Wha...?" Vincent set his glass down, grabbed a surprised Yuffie by the hand and dragged her to the nearly empty dance floor, beside Cloud and Tifa. He pulled her into an embrace and gracefully began swaying to the music.

"Vincent, what are you doing?" Yuffie whispered harshly.

"Im watching you sleep" He pulled her tighter. She glanced around to Tifa who was smiling gratefully for not being the only one on the dance floor. Suddenly Cid stood and raised a hand to Shera who smiled. They shuffled to the center. Next Barret swooped little Marlene into his arms and began to dramatically swing her around. She giggled but was fast asleep on his shoulder within ten minutes.

After Barret put Marlene to bed, and quite humorously, fell asleep next to her bed. The rest decided to follow suit and call it a night. The bar was finally empty, save for Cloud and Tifa who were talking quietly by the counter and Vincent and Yuffie, who sat at a table.

"So are you gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Yuffie played dumb

"Who it is, that your going through so much trouble for"

"I promised I wouldn't tell"

"He must be pretty special to you" Vincent stated, wondering if he'd been too indiscreet.

"How do you know it's a 'him'?

"Her"

"How do you know it's a 'her'?"

"It"

Yuffie laughed "Vincent Valentine are you jealous?"

"No"

"Really? Because I think I see a little green monster on your shoulder" She reached over and wiped the invisible monster of jealousy off his shoulder.

"Hm, another monster? Fancy that" he smiled lightly staring at his glass.

"You know Vince, I think one day your demons will disappear and you'll be free again" Yuffie said in a tone a little too serious for her taste.

"If only it were that simple" Just then Tifa spoke to them.

"We're gonna hit the hay, can you turn off this light when you turn in?"

"Sure thing. Goodnight and happy birthday Cloud" Yuffie said.

"Thanks"

She turned back to Vincent "You know sleep sounds pretty nice, I think I'll go do that"

"Yuffie.."

"Don't worry Vince, Im really tired"

"Promise me you wont sneak out tonight" his voice was deplorable with a hint of desperation.

"Ok...I promise. It's past our meeting time anyway. Serves him right, he stood me up last night"

"Him?" Vincent smiled

"Yeah, it's a 'him'. Your just too smart for me Vincent" She said tapping her forehead. He smiled "Besides I think I know why he didn't show up last night anyway..." she said

He raised an eyebrow "Why is that?"

"...Because you were there" She turned and headed up the stairs to her room.

**Day 4**.

Yuffie woke earlier than she usually did. Her body was used to the lack of sleep from her recent late nights. But since she was deprived of it last night, she got plenty of rest. She took a shower and got dressed, ready to start her day off early. When she opened her bedroom door Vincent was standing in front of it with an amused look on his face.

"So you did watch me sleep. Man where's the trust?"

"No"

"So what are you doing?"

"Im making sure you don't get into trouble today"

"So your really gonna follow me around all day?"

"Yes"

_Don't worry, Ill continue with Day 4 in the next chapter. And if you can guess whose expressions came from who in the part where Tifa and Cloud were kissing, I'll give you something...uh..im not sure what though. How about a long next chapter? This is the guessing game:_

_Who said what?_

"God, wait until we leave!"

"Git' a &$#! Room!"

"Got any popcorn?"

think you know? Thanks for reading, please review!

Jake


	5. Chapter 5

_Good job! A few of you got it right. The correct answers are:_

"God, wait until we leave!" -YUFFIE

"Git' a &$#! Room!"-CID

"Got any popcorn?"-CAIT

_Thanx for Reading and Reviewing, I hope not to disappoint... _

**Day 4. Continued**

Yuffie had a strange sense of foreboding as she left the bar with Vincent. It was early in the morning. Earlier than she ever recalled being awake. The sun had barely begun to grace the night sky with illuminating security, as the stars one by one began to fade into the ever lighting blanket of sky. And though it was a comfortable morning, Yuffie was not caught in the sentiment. The fact that the morning sunlight was reflecting off of every surface of metal around her, blazing like fiery blades of luminance, did not deter her from her thoughts within. She walked beside Vincent in a sort of thoughtful daze. Eyes glazed over in thought. _'Why is Vincent so curious? Does he know? Nah, if he knew, he'd be tearing me to pieces right now. Gawd he's gonna be so pissed when he finds out'_ Yuffie felt the man beside her halt. She turned her attention to the direction he waved his arm. It was a bakery, just opening for the morning. The scent of fresh breads and pastries streaming through the nostrils of passerby's, inviting more than an empty stomach. Apparently Vincent was not immune to the appetizing aroma of donuts anymore that Yuffie was. Her stomach almost answered for her. They found an outside seat, breathing in the sharp morning air, momentarily free of the afternoon pollutants. Yuffie ordered a jelly donut and a glass of milk, Vincent asked for two slices of banana nut bread. They ate in silence watching the town come to life. The quiet of the morning was slowly being taken over by the hustle and bustle of city life. Once again able to think, Yuffie's thoughts turned inward. How in the world was she gonna shake the stiff? Sure he was her friend and his nosiness was out of sheer concern, but Yuffie had a plan, a mission, a secret. And the last person she needed finding out about her project, was Vincent. She had to think of a way to get rid of him.

'_Lets see' _she thought '_maybe I could pretend to get hurt, that way he'll take me back to the bar. Nah, then I'd have to sneak out to do my business. Hmm...what usually gets you out of trouble Yuffie? I know! I'll be obnoxious and annoying! No wait...that's usually what gets me IN to trouble. But heck, I think I'll give it a try!'_

"So Vincent, what's on the list for 'Keeping Yuffie out of trouble'?" She placed her elbows on the table with her chin resting gently on her hands. Vincent leaned back into the wicker chair and folded his arms out in front of him.

"Well, I owe Reeve a few favors and since he's in town I thought I could hold to my word and help him out with a few things"

"Ugh, Deepground stuff huh? BORING! Lets go have some fun!"

"So you can ditch me and go gallivanting off to your friend. I don't think so. Im keeping an eye on you"

"So how much is Tifa paying you to babysit me ha?"

"..."

"Come on! I know your "concern" comes from Tifa's ability to kick some major ass!"

"That's part of it" Vincent smirked

"I knew it!" Yuffie tried to kick Vincent in the shin but instead ending up bruising her leg on the peg of the table "Ouch" she mumbled as she rubbed her shinbone.

"Look's to me like you do need a babysitter"

"I do not! Im The Great Ninja Yuffie. I can take care of myself and I can surely make my own decisions" She said putting emphasis on the fact that her "gallivanting" was her choice and one she was allowed to make.

"Your right Yuffie. Your are a grown woman. But your decisions worry m...Tifa. She is only thinking about your welfare"

Yuffie looked strangely at Vincent. Surely he meant to say that it was _he_ that was worried about her. Why couldn't he say it? She decided to change the subject.

"I have a better idea" She stood up and grabbed Vincent by the hand leading him down the sidewalk until he got the hint to follow. Yuffie led Vincent all the way to the edge of town.

"Surprise!" Yuffie said as they approached a small farm of chocobos on the edge of town.

"You wanna ride chocobos?" Vincent asked, hoping he was wrong...he wasn't. Yuffie ran straight up to the farm owner and paid him the correct amount of Gil for two chocobos. She ran back to Vincent who did not look the tiniest bit amused.

"Aw come on Vince! It'll be fun" she ran to the arena and picked out two nice golden choco's. She handed the reins to Vincent and leapt with graceful ease onto the giant birds back.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind" Vincent said staring at the leather ropes in his hand, then up at Yuffie.

"What'd you have in mind? Candlelight dinner with roses and candy?! You gotta save that for the second date Vinnie!" Yuffie laughed at Vincent's obvious discomfort. Then to her surprise he jumped onto the back of his bird and glared at her with challenging eyes.

"Well then, you wanna keep an eye on me? You gotta keep up!" Her bird took off at lighting speed leaving a cloud of dust behind her. The wind whipped through her dark hair and tears streaked her face as the fast wind caused her eyes to water. She glanced behind her to look for Vincent but he wasn't there. He was beside her, moving as one with the enormous avian beneath him. It was a beautiful sight, Yuffie thought. Almost surreal. Suddenly she realized she was slowing down and urged her chocobo to a faster speed. She quickly caught up to Vincent, scowling at him from the back of her choc. '_What am I doing?_' she thought _'Im supposed to be trying to lose him and head back into town. But I can't let him win. Im the Great Ninj..." _Without yuffie realizing it the chocobo jumped into a small stream, catching her off guard. She bounced off and landed on her bottom in the ankle deep water. It took her a few seconds to realize what had happened, but even less time to redden with fury.

"You good for nothin' Turkey! I'll chop you into a thousand pieces and..." She heard a noise behind her, with the subtle grace of a ninja she rose to her feet and had her conformer ready before she reached full height. It was only Vincent.

"Yuffie are you alright?" his face was emotionless as ever, which fueled Yuffie's rage even more.

"Im fine! Are you hungry Vincent? Because I swear im gonna cook this bird and serve him with potatoes!" She threw her conformer at the bird, landing it dead in a tree beside the chocobos head. It warked and ran away leaving behind a few feathers. Vincent dismounted and walked over to grab the other choco as Yuffie dislodged her weapon from the innocent tree.

"Come on, we'll walk back. You'll be dry by the time we reach the farm"

Yuffiie mumbled incoherently under her breath. Vincent caught a few choice words in her rant.

As they headed back into town, Yuffie seemed to have forgotten the incident with the Chocobo, albeit the bruise on her rear. She lapped unruly at the ice cream she made Vincent buy for her.

"So I was thinking next we could..."

"No"

"You didn't even let me finish" she pouted

"I don't need to"

"You think you have a better idea then mine?"

"Yes"

"Well what is it?"

"..."

"Vincentttttt?"

"We're going to the weapons shop"

"What for?"

"We are going to get you a new weapon"

"But I already have a weapon" She said patting the conformer that was securely strapped to her back.

"The conformer is a deadly weapon. Worthy of any great ninja" Yuffie smiled at this "But it does no good at close range. You need something that you can protect yourself with up close"

Yuffie stopped walking.

"Alright! Enough!" She threw her ice cream down. Vincent looked at it confused. "I've had enough of this!"

"You don't like the ice cream?"

"No the ice cream was fine. It's you!" Yuffie pointed a red hot finger at Vincent.

"Me?" he almost took a step back "What did I do?"

"Everything! What happened to the Vincent I know? The Vincent I know doesn't care about anybody else. The Vincent I know sits around sulking in his own pity. The Vincent I know doesn't go on chocobo rides just for the hell of it!" Her face was cherry in anger."Why do you care who I see at night? Why do you care if I get a few cuts and bruises? Why do I get the feeling that Tifa didn't put you up to this? I can take care of myself! Im The Great Ninja..."

"Yuffie" Vincent cut in

"What?!"

"I must admit. It wasn't Tifa, this was my doing"

"No shit!"

"But I don't see what the problem is. I thought we were friends?"

"You see! Right there! That not something that _my_ Vincent would say."

"And what would _your_ Vincent say?"

Yuffie was a little frightened at his brashness at first but her challenging nature quickly took over, she took a step forward "He would say 'Don't talk to me, im a self loathing monster, I sit at home all day and sulk because I couldn't save my true love'..."Suddenly Yuffie realized the motives behind Vincent's kindness. He was trying to save her from making a mistake. Just like Lucrecia. She was immediately sorry for her harsh words, but it was too late to erase the look of injure on Vincent's face.

"Forgive me for prying into your life Yuffie Kisaragi. I wont bother you anymore" he half bowed and walked away. But the slump in his shoulders told Yuffie that her words had stung hard. She watched him disappear around the corner she knew lead to Seventh heaven.

"Why are you trying to save me Vincent?" she said to herself "Im supposed to be saving you"

**Night 5**.

The moon was full. It shone in all it's glory, lighting the night like it's brother, the sun, did during the days. Yuffie readied her back pack and left the bar as she did nights before. Guilt hung heavy on her shoulders as she walked toward the meeting place. She hadn't meant to hurt Vincent as she did. His motives were unclear to her at first. But now she realized that he truly did care for her and he was trying to not let her end up like Lucrecia, and make a big mistake. _'Vincent. Sweet Vincent. Im so sorry. It's time to get this over with once and for all. Im going to erase my debt' _Yuffie sped up her pace, eager to get this all finished with. It took another hour before she reached the correct place. An alley lit by one tall street lamp. She shifted her back pack higher on her shoulder, aware that she packed two extra Hi-Potions just in case. Her friend didn't mean to harm her but he had a temper and she was well aware of his ability to hurt her, whether he truly meant to or not. Also in her backpack was the Hojo/Lucrecia files that she borrowed from Reeve. This was a necessity. After she relinquished them it would all be over. She reached her street lamp and turned with vigor down into the back street. He wasn't there, so as she did many times before she sat down and waited. As she waited there, her thoughts reeled. _'How selfish I must seem from the outside. If only they knew. If only they knew that Im not doing it for me. God Vincent, you'd better appreciate this, or im gonna stick my conformer where the sun don't shine!' _

She felt a presence in front of her, a looming shadow blanketed her. She looked up into a familiar face.

"Did you bring the files?" the ominous voice rang. Yuffie nodded standing and retrieving the files from her backpack. A clawed hand snatched them from her greedily, almost tearing the precious files in two. Her mysterious friend began pacing in the alley, reading the invaluable materials of Lucrecia Cresent and the sinister scientist Hojo. Yuffie waited until he got what he wanted from the material. She took these few moments of silence to study him. His flesh, or what she could see of it, was ivory white. Pale like the moon. His enormous red wings were a palette to which the rest of his body followed. Red, red, red. It ended with a huge crest on his head that he proudly wore as a scarlet crown. His golden metal boots stopped at the knee, and began again as a gold gauntlet on his left arm. His eyes landed on her, red as wine. The one thing that never changed. But they were different now. They were angry. He shut them tight as he crushed the files in his claws. His hands were shaking, it seemed every muscle in his enormous body was tensed. Yuffie was afraid.

"Ch...chaos?" She whispered, but it didn't matter, she knew what was coming "Did...did you find what you needed?"

He growled causing her to step back. In the flash of an eye he was on her, pinning her to the cold, wet ground beneath her. She felt a rock under her, but that didn't matter, his claws were already digging in her flesh. Tearing at her stomach and thighs, ripping her skin open like it was paper. It was that easy for him. There was no way she could out strength him. He was just too powerful. Now supplied with a rage not know to man, he grabbed her tiny arm and lifted her to meet his eyes. Her thin bone snapped just below the shoulder. She screamed in pain.

"Why did they do this to me?!" He screamed at her. But she was sobbing too hard to hear him.

He dropped her on the ground. She crumbled into a ball before him. Grabbing at her arm Yuffie screamed in defiance with as much strength as she had left.

"You promised! You promised!"

"Silence! Stupid Wutaian whore!" Chaos flung an arm at her face knocking her unconscious before flying away into the night. Leaving the files and her stupidity to surround her.

_Hope you liked. Let me know what you think._

_Jake_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all for the reviews. And good job to those of you who guessed it was Chaos. The plot thickens in this chapter. Enjoy! _

**Day 5**.

A broken body, a broken spirit and a broken heart. That was how Cloud found her. Lying in the alley amongst a heap of trash and newspapers. Blood littered the walls in a spray paint fashion, and covered the ground where Yuffie lay. The same position Chaos had left her in. Nine hours she had been unconscious, in a comatose state. A missing person. A missing friend among AVALANCHE.

ONE HOUR EARLIER:

Cloud woke to a morning not unlike any other morning. He sat up next to Tifa, watched her sleep for a minute or two and decided that he didn't want to wake her. He wormed off the bed, got dressed and went out into the bar to make coffee. As the coffee grounds brewed, wafting the rich aroma of dark mocha beans throughout the bar, Cloud took a second to think about his life. Mainly Tifa, since she was, in all essence, his life. How long was he going to make her wait? They'd talked about marriage before, held light conversations about it, even made jokes about brides maids dresses. But he knew the longer he waited the harder it was on Tifa. He knew he didn't want to spend his life with any other person. They'd been through too much not to end up together.

He picked up the newspaper and when the coffee finished brewing he poured himself a cup. Wishing on more than one occasion that he'd had a cup of joe whilst on his travels. Of course when it was needed most it was not readily available. That's one of the hardships of saving the world, you just can't get a cup of coffee when you need it. He heard the cowbell on the bar door ring signaling that someone had entered the bar.

"We're not open yet" He said, not bothering to lift his eyes from the paper. But when he heard footsteps pass him by and head for the stairs he looked to see who it was.

"Oh hey Vincent. Long night. Did you just get in?" Cloud made light of the fact that Vincent had been out all night. '_Jeez, is everybody turning into Yuffie with these late nights or what?'_

Vincent changed direction and headed toward Cloud as though a million thoughts were passing through his skull. He approached Cloud looking tired and downcast.

"Cloud, Is Yuffie awake yet?"

Cloud looked confused "I don't know, I just got up. Vincent is Yuffie okay? She's been acting strange lately"

"How would I know? She doesn't tell me anything" Vincent said sounding a little trite.

"Tifa said you two went on a chocobo ride yesterday, I don't know I just figured she might have mentioned something to you"

Vincent smiled, remembering Yuffie in the creek yelling at the dumbfounded chocobo. He actually had a good time, he couldn't remember having so much fun. It certainly had been a while. Just then Tifa walked out of the bedroom.

"I was just about to wake Yuffie up to see if she wanted to go shopping with me today. Vincent did you want to talk to her?" Tifa said.

"..."

Tifa went up the stairs to wake Yuffie. Her door was shut which wasn't unusual. But when Tifa knocked no answer came. A second a third knock prompted Tifa to enter the room Yuffie had been using as a means to avoid Wutai.

"She's not here!" Tifa cried from the top of the stairs. Vincent and Cloud look to one another.

"She snuck out again" Vincent said

"She's never been gone this long" Cloud noted. In an instant Vincent was up and walking out the door.

"Vincent where are you going?" Tifa asked

"Im going to find her"

"Well we're coming too" She chimed back

"I'll get Cid on the PHS and see if he can bring Red, we could use his nose" Cloud was pulling on his jacket.

"Don't bother, I know where she's at" Vincent's said in a matter-of-fact tone. They didn't know how he knew and they didn't have time to ask.

Tifa sat behind Cloud on Fenrir as they followed behind Vincent on one of Cloud's spare motorcycles. Vincent was unfamiliar with how to handle such a vehicle, but he did know how to make it go fast and that's just what he did. Although Cloud had little trouble keeping up with him, he forgave his friend, knowing that Vincent's worry for Yuffie had overrode all sane thoughts.

Vincent squinted his eyes in the wind. Though he felt he deserved the sting of the windy needles. Until Yuffie's disappearance, Vincent didn't realize how much she had come to mean to him. His heart caught in his throat at the thought of something terrible happening to her. He felt responsible. He felt guilty for leaving her. Guilty for fighting and then walking away. He should have stayed with her and kept an eye on her, he should have protected her.

He couldn't deny he'd been a little jealous when he found out that Yuffie was sneaking off at night to meet a certain someone, who he later discovered to be a man. Though he had no right to put any claims on Yuffie. He still wasn't sure how he felt about her. Although he wasn't sure why he was denying the tightening in his chest whenever she was around, or the heat in his face when she spoke to him.

Vincent saw a familiar street lamp and signaled to Cloud to slow down. He pulled his bike to the side of the vacant street, wondering why this part of town seemed more deserted than the rest.

Cloud and Tifa entered the alleyway first, Vincent lagged behind subconsciously scanning for enemies. His dark red eyes glanced around for any signs of foul play. The sound of crinkled paper made him conscious of a piece of paper under his foot. He looked down and caught the words '...crecia Crescent...' his heart stopped. He knelt down and picked it up, quickly scanning it as his Turk eyes were trained to do. He immediately knew what it was. But why was it here? That's when he heard Tifa scream, and Cloud yell for him.

"Vincent we found her!" and then "we found her.." more softly as Vincent approached. Tifa was leaning over dabbing Yuffie's head with a cloth. The sight was horrendous. Vincent had trouble looking down at her. He face was a swollen mass of flesh and scabs. Her arm was bent at an perverse angle. The flesh around her stomach and thighs was savagely torn into hamburger meat. Blood and papers were scattered everywhere. Cloud was keeping himself busy picking up the scattered files.

"These are the files that she asked from Reeve" Cloud said shaking the bloodied papers needlessly.

"What?" Vincent said half dazed.

"Yuffie asked Reeve for these files a few days ago." Cloud stated

Vincent looked down at the broken body with new light. He pushed Tifa aside and pulled Yuffie into his arms, mindful of her broken arm.

"Yuffie! Wake up!" He said harshly.

"Vincent what are you doing? We have to get her to a hospital!" Tifa said. Vincent seemed not to have heard her.

"Wake up!" he tried again, this time his voice was filled with guilt and fear. "Yuffie!" he screamed. He felt Cloud's hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Vincent, I'll use a Cure3 on her. It should wake her up, then we can take her to get her arm fixed." Vincent snatched the Cure3 from Cloud and began its proper use on Yuffie. The open gashes on her stomach and thighs vanished, leaving a torn and bloody shirt. The bruise and cuts on her face dissipated, but the broken arm remained. Still she did not wake up.

"Yuffie, what have you done?" Vincent said in his deep monotone voice, underlined with something neither Cloud nor Tifa had heard before. Tifa looked to Cloud, signaling that they should step away.

Vincent wasn't aware that they walked away. He wasn't aware of anything but the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Yuffie, you stupid girl" he shook her slightly, gripping her sides tightly. "Stupid, foolish little girl" He pulled her close and placed his cheek to her forehead, just as she had done for him when he was hurt. He then began to sing.

"When the darkness of the world is closing in, Let him in.

When the blue sky is turning black, Let him in, Let him in

When all hope is lost and your moments coming fa..."

"Vincent.."

"Yuffie?" he sat up and looked at her, her expression looked horrified.

"Please don't hurt me" she sounded like a tiny helpless child, crying for her father to save her from the boogey-man. The affect was not lost on Vincent. He shuddered at the sound.

"Yuffie I would never hurt you..."

"Vincent im so sorry, I tried to save you..." She was mumbling incoherently "Please don't let him hurt me anymore.."

"I wont. But you have to tell me who he is, so I can protect you from him"

"I c...cant" He head fell back and she was out again. Vincent shook her minutely but it was no use.

He stood with her in his arms and walked her back to his bike, passing a worried Tifa and Cloud.

"What did she say?" Cloud asked, worry fraught in every line of his face. Mostly for Tifa, she couldn't stop crying. Vincent placed Yuffie gently in front of him on the bike.

"She wouldn't tell me"

**Night 6**.

Yuffie felt cold. She slit her eyes open and found the cause. Hospitals were always cold. But her stomach and thighs no longer throbbed with pain. It was her arm that caused her grief when she tried to sit up.

"Ouch! What the..?" Her arm was in a cast, tight to her body in a sling. She looked down at the horrifically ugly nightgown of hospital attire.

"Ugh, puke! Haven't they ever heard of color in this place?" She looked around to barren walls, beige floors and white curtains. "Hm I guess not" Just then Tifa walked in, followed by Cloud and Vincent. Tifa approached the bed.

"Yuffie how do you feel?" She began combing nimble fingers through Yuffie's hair trying to get it out of her face. Yuffie swatted her away.

"If you wanna baby someone, tell Cloud to knock you up!" Yuffie teased, then leaned over and hugged Tifa. "Im fine" She finally said. It wasn't difficult to tell that Yuffie was embarrassed. Ashamed at making such a foolish mistake. She had trusted someone who couldn't be trusted, her own fault being that she wanted to see something that wasn't there. She had spent most of her life telling people that she was 'The Great Ninja Yuffie' and after a while she actually started to believe herself. But the one thing that "Great Ninja's" don't do is knowingly put themselves in a dangerous situation, when they know they are overpowered. Yuffie's error was that she was acting on the love of a friend and her complete selflessness was her undoing. She couldn't be faulted, and she knew that. But her friends from AVALANCHE didn't, and she didn't want to tell them. Especially Vincent. To make an already uncomfortable situation worse, Reeve and Cid walked in the room next. Yuffie put her head down.

"It's sweet of you guys to come, but really, im fine"

"Nonsense!" Cloud spoke up "Yuffie do you know what you looked like when we found you? You were..." Yuffie raised a hand to silence him.

"You don't have to tell me, I was there"

"Well who the hell did this to you?" Cid asked, with all the gruffness he could muster. It was obvious he was trying to cover how he really felt, which was concerned. Yuffie's gaze flicked to Vincent for a split second.

"I...I cant tell you" she whispered "Not now. You wont understand" Vincent who stayed silent the whole time finally spoke up.

"Yuffie what were you doing with the Hojo/Lucrecia files?" All eyes were on her. She was hoping they wouldn't ask, and she hadn't had time to come up with a viable excuse. She had been relieved when Reeve hadn't outright mentioned them. But now all she could do was roll over and turn her back to them.

"Im tired"

"Yuffie?!" Tifa said. Yuffie pushed the call button for the nurse, who shortly came walking in.

"I need some medicine" Yuffie said with a tiny bit of anger "My arm hurts"

"Ok" the nurse said and walked out. The others followed suit and lined up out the door. When all had left, Yuffie sighed and let a few tears fall. _'They wont understand...Will they? Will he?' _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hope your still enjoying this. This chapter was fun to write, i hope you like it as much as i do! _

**Day 6.**

Yuffie had a lot of time to think. The stiff hospital bed insured she'd gotten little sleep. And yet she doubted even the softest mattress in Wutai would offer her relief. Her heart hung with guilt. Guilt for lying and deceiving her friends. Mostly Vincent.

Adding to her shame was the awful mistake she'd made by trusting Chaos. In her desperation to help Vincent, she left all ninja sense in the dust. Chaos's offer seemed to good to be true, yet she took it without second thought. _'What a mistake' _She thought. Rolling over and noting the clock. Breakfast would be served in two hours. She had barely slept.

Yuffie was certain Tifa would come by today. Claiming a friendly visit, but surely the interrogation would follow. Yuffie was just too tired to explain. Though she'd already made up her mind to talk to Vincent tonight. Try to explain her actions as best she could without seeming like a childish loon. _'It doesn't matter what they think_ _anymore'_ She decided '_My heart was in the right place and that's all that matters...my heart.'_

A nurse entered the room, bringing Yuffie out of her justifying thoughts.

"It looks like you'll be leaving today" Her quant voice sounded like music to Yuffie's ears. Though she was convinced that even if the nurse had the voice of Cid, her words would be welcomed.

"Hallelujah! Im going home!"

"All im sayin' is that you two should've kept an eye on her!"

"What? Why us? She's a grown woman!"

"Well she's livin' with you aint she?" Barret's voice boomed loudly over all others as they crowded around a small table at the bar. Even Reeve and Cait sith showed up, since he felt he contributed to Yuffie's current state. They had all gathered to discuss what would be done to help Yuffie, and try to figure out why she had gotten herself into trouble.

After serving drinks, Tifa sat beside Cloud and Cid. Vincent stood silently in the corner, listening, though not contributing, to the circus of discussion.

"Why are we in charge of watching over her? She has a father!" Cloud said

"Not much of one, from what I hear" Cid added

"That's beside the point. She's old enough to make her own decisions. Even if we would have known what she was up to, there was nothing we could have done to stop her. She's always been independent" How true that was. Vincent nodded at the statement made by Cloud.

"Yes I know. But your around her all the damn time. You didn't know something was wrong?" Cid asked looking directly at Cloud and Tifa, whose faces fell in embarrassment. Suddenly something struck Vincent as he sat, sullen in the corner. He too was around Yuffie all the time. He had even known more about her late night gallivanting than anybody else. And yet, he had let her go. After they fought, he figured she was going to sneak out again. What he hadn't counted on was that she would almost get beaten to death. He blamed himself. He cowered at the name of Lucrecia. Yuffie only hinted towards her in her speech questioning Vincent's motives, and he took off like a rocket. If he had stayed with her, he could have kept an eye on her.

Having heard all he wanted to hear, Vincent left the squabbling and headed up the stairs to his room across from Yuffie's. He had almost made it to his door when he heard a thud, and a muffled 'ouch' coming from her room. He opened the door to find Yuffie lying on the ground with her legs hanging out of the window. If she hadn't just had surgery to repair a broken arm, he might have found the scene comical. But his heart jumped to his throat at the sight.

"Yuffie?!" He almost screamed as he ran to her aid. She was on her back with a large grin on her face.

"Yuffie what are you doing?"

"I didn't want anybody to know that I was here" She stood up with Vincent's help "So I climbled through the window"

"Yuffie, you've just had surgery"

"I know. Im fine, I've got pills Vincent" she whispered leaning in and shaking the bottle in front of his face "I cant feel much of anything right now" She laughed almost falling over.

"You shouldn't be climbing through windows" Vincent said.

"Your not gonna tell them are you? I just can't handle the third degree right now. Im too tired to explain why I've done what I've done"

"How do you know im not gonna ask you the same questions? Im just as curious as they"

Yuffie looked at Vincent seriously. There eyes met and he was sure she was about to cry. Instead she walked over to the door and shut it as quietly as she could, with a broken arm.

"That's different Vincent" Her voice was dispirited, odd for her.

"Why is it different?" he asked walking toward her, stopping dangerously close. She didn't seem to notice.

"Because I owe _you _an explanation" she pointed to his chest tapping it a few times before dropping her hand.

"Yuffie..." he sat on the bed, she followed "...you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. But I am curious as to who you were bringing the Hojo files to."

"I..."

"You don't have to tell me now. But before you do, there is something I want to say" he repositioned himself on the bed so he was facing her more "Im sorry. I shouldn't have left you the other day. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you."

"You don't have to apologize, im the one who should be saying sorry. I didn't mean a word of what I said to you."

"But you were right. I have changed" His voice was low

A wide grin spread across her face "I knew it! I knew you were different. You've never talked so much before. What changed?" she asked after a beat.

"You"

Yuffie looked at him questioningly "Me?"

"Yuffie do you remember the night we defeated Sephiroth and I almost died?"

She put her head down. How could she forget. She'd been devastated that he took a hit for her and almost lost his life. She'd vowed that night to repay him, as was the Wutai way, and she'd spent years thinking of a way to do so. It was the reason this whole mess got started.

"Yes...I remember"

"I was ready to give up. To grant my body to the Lifestream. But I heard a voice. A beautiful song leading me back. I thought it was Lucrecia. But I was relieved when I opened my eyes to yours instead. I can't say why, but in a way, I wanted to come back."

Yuffie was moved to tears. "Oh Vincent" She leaned over and swung her good arm around his neck and buried her head in his chest. He wasn't sure what to do at first. He patted her back, then finally gave up and embraced her fully with both arms. After a second she sat up.

"Lets get out of here"

"What?"

"We need a place to talk and im hungry"

Vincent released a small chuckle. "How are we supposed to..." Before he could even finish she was heading toward the window.

"Yuffie wait"

"Don't worry Vinnie, this arm doesn't stop my legs from working"

"Let me go first so I can help you out"

Her face lit up. "Ok"

He gave a small smile at her excitement before jumping out the window, his cape flapping loudly in the wind. She stuck her head out "Are you ready?"

He nodded. She swung her legs out first and with all the grace a ninja can have, threw herself off the ledge landing perfectly in Vincent's arms.

**Night 7**.

After breakfast they'd spent the morning aimlessly walking around town. Avoiding the subject in question, though enjoying each others company. Vincent hinted several times that they should go back to the bar, but each time Yuffie was adamant that they stay out just a bit longer. When night came they found themselves at Aeris's church.

"Oh look Vinnie, funny how our feet lead us here. Do you want to go inside?" She looked up at him. Though it was dark his glowing red eyes were as distinct as ever. They were fixed on her.

"After you" he said waving an arm in the direction of the entrance. Yuffie smiled in the dark. He'd been so gentlemanly all day. She didn't know why, but she liked it.

They entered the church and found there way around. Guided by the moonlight through the large hole in the roof. Vincent motioned for her to follow and he lead them to a seat amongst the rows. They both sat in silence for a while. Admiring the beauty of the abandoned church. It held a serene, angelic quality. As though it was untouched by time, and the ever present battles that surrounded it. Yuffie could almost see Aeris picking flowers to sell on the street.

"Hey Vincent, did you cry when Aeris was killed?"

"In my own way"

She shifted next to him, the moonlight gave plenty for them to see.

"I did. For weeks afterwards too. I couldn't help but feeling that I was responsible. I guess we all felt like that ha?"

He nodded. "Cloud blames himself most, but he doesn't realize that we all loved her. We all lost something dear the night she died"

Yuffie felt a stab of jealousy at Vincent's words. She berated herself for feeling jealousy over a friend, but she couldn't help it.

"You loved her?" Yuffie couldn't help but ask.

"I did. But not in the way Cloud loved her."

"How did you love her?"

Vincent smiled and raised an eyebrow at Yuffie's questions, but continued "When you travel with someone for so long, fight by their side, spend weeks at a time with them, they become like family. The love just grows. You don't even know that it's happening. It just happens" And before she could even ask "Yes I love you too Yuffie"

"I wasn't gonna ask!" she nudged him in the ribs.

"Sure you weren't"

"I wasn't!" she laughed

"Are you sure? Because I think I see the little green monster of jealousy on your shoulder"

"Ha ha" She said with little enthusiasm.

"Well what were you gonna ask?" he said

"I...uh...was gonna see if you wanted to go look at the stars over there" she pointed to a spot in the middle of the church where the moon gleamed down, probably specially for looking at stars.

"Yuffie we really should be getting back"

"Please Vincent. Just for a little bit" she grabbed his arm. He looked into her eyes then. Silver like a sword, shining in the moonlight. He couldn't refuse her.

He sighed and stood up. They walked over to the spot Yuffie had indicated. He helped her lay down and then placed himself beside her. They sat in silence, watching the stars and a few blazing across the sky. As always, it was Yuffie who broke the silence.

"Vincent there's a reason I sang that song to you that night"

he turned his head to face her, her eyes were earnest as she spoke. "It's an old Wutai hymn. It's meant to be sung at funerals. But there's a legend of a woman named Lynn hu. Her husband died in battle. She sang that song at his funeral which was supposed to guide his soul to the promise land. But she wanted so much for him to come back that when she sang the song, he heard her voice. He heard how much she wanted him to come back. So he came back to life."

Yuffie wasn't sure what kind, but Vincent's eyes held so much emotions. She didn't know what he was feeling. Only that he was feeling _something._

"So you wanted me to come back?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I guess so. Are you mad? I know that you were ready to die and all"

"Yuffie...I..." He leaned his neck forward and lightly pressed his lips to hers. He waited for a response and when she pushed forward slightly, he deepened the kiss. Yuffie wasn't sure what happened, but it felt good. It felt right. He rolled over, slightly on top of her and shoved his hand in her hair, the other landed on her waist. When he finally leaned back, both were breathing hard.

"Im sorry Yuffie" he said rolling back over to his place next to her.

"Please don't say that. 'Sorry' means that you regret it." her voice was quivering. Her blood pumped faster than the Shera could fly.

"I don't regret it. I just..."

"I don't either" She grabbed his hand and rolled into him. Her placed his arms protectively around her, and there they slept until morning.

**Day 7.**

The sun seemed more irritating than usual. Perhaps he'd forgotten to shut the curtains. He opened his eyes slightly and was blinded by the bright rays that beamed down through the opening in the church roof. Suddenly he realized that he wasn't in his room at the bar. All memories of the previous night came flooding back. He smiled, reached over and found nothing but dusty wood. In a panic he stood. He spun around looking for Yuffie but calmed when he saw her by Aeris's small pond. Where once was a bed of flowers, now stood a beautiful pond of glistening water. Yuffie was leaning over with her hands in the water, cleaning her face. It was a beautiful sight. Flashes of light, bouncing off the water were dancing across her face, as she smiled. Her damp hair framed her face, sticking to her cheeks slightly. If Vincent could choose one memory of her, to keep with him forever, this would be it. She startled slightly as he approached. But his smiling faces was contagious and her scared face was soon replaced by a smiling one.

"Gawd Vinnie, you scared me" She stood, though didn't move. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure about how he felt about last night. Vincent too was sizing her up, gauging her reaction for signs of regret. He saw nothing of the sort. Instead her smiling face was inviting and before he realized what he was doing, he was walking toward her. She reached her arm out to him and they embraced each other. As if they had been married for years and this morning ritual of hugging was as old as the sun. That's how right it felt. Vincent leaned back, breaking the hug. He looked her in the eyes. "Good morning" he said. She smiled, but it faded just as quick as it formed. "What's wrong?" He asked pulling back slightly. "Do you regret...last night?"

"No, no, no, no, no" she laughed, then winced "It's just that, I left my medicine in my room. Im kinda in a lot of pain."

Vincent's look of worry deepened "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful"

A realization came to him then. How many nights had he been haunted with nightmares. Dreams of Hojo jabbing needles into his skin. The horrific experiments replaying over and over in his head. But not last night. Last night he'd done one thing and one thing only. He'd slept.

Vincent smiled "Thank you, but you could have woken me"

"I know" she said, but her eyes looked in pain.

"Lets go" he grabbed her hand and didn't release in until they were close to Seventh Heaven.

When Yuffie and Vincent entered the bar they were lucky to only find Tifa, cleaning and getting ready for the nights rush of drunks. She looked surprised to see them.

"Yuffie where have you been? I went to pick you up at the hospital yesterday and they said you'd left" Tifa was standing with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot like a chastising mother.

"Sorry _Mom_, but I hate being cooped up. And I knew that if I came back here you'd never let me leave" Yuffie joked

"That's not true!" She defended

A disbelieving look from both Yuffie and Vincent turned her guard down. "Ok, maybe your right. But now that you're here, your not leaving!"

"Don't worry Tifa, Im not going anywhere" Yuffie headed for the stairs, more than ready for her daily dose of painkillers and a hot shower. The church was beautiful but it was dusty and she was covered in brown smudges.

Yuffie went into her room and shut the door, Vincent settled himself on a barstool while Tifa gave him a glass of water.

"So did you find anything out?" Tifa asked as she continued washing dishes.

"No. She didn't tell me anything." he took a sip of his water, realizing that he too needed a shower.

"I'll talk to her tonight, maybe she just wants to talk to another woman?"

"Tifa, I don't think that's it. I don't think we should rush her. Wutai women are very proud. Her pride has been wounded and she needs time"

Tifa looked down, wondering when Vincent had gotten so smart when it came to Yuffie.

"Your probably right"

Just then Cloud walked in, looking dirty and tired.

"Vincent, is Yuffie with you?"

"..." He motioned toward the staircase

"Yuffie's fine Cloud. She's upstairs" Tifa said

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"She hasn't said anything yet, but we've decided not to push her until she's ready to talk"

Cloud nodded his approval. Yuffie had really grown on him over the past year. He'd known about her teenage crush on him, and at first he saw her as a loud, annoying brat. But over the last year she lived with them, he'd learned more of who she was and grew to appreciate her as a friend. Although he thought her choice to sneak out and almost get killed was foolish, he respected her choice to remain silent and make her own decisions.

Tifa walked around the bar counter, gave Cloud a kiss and a drink and seated herself between him and Vincent. The silence was broken by a screaming Yuffie, poking her head out of her bedroom door.

"Hey! Can you help me get my shirt off over this cast?!" She yelled. Both Tifa and Vincent stood to perform said task, almost bumping into each other.

"Vincent I think she was talking to me" Tifa said.

Vincent blushed "...of course"

Cloud and Tifa looked strangely at their tall friend, then to each other. Tifa shrugged and headed up the stairs. _'What was that all about?'_ She thought.

_Thanks for reading, please review! J_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry about the wait. Im still working on '_Unrequited'_ So if any of you want to check it out, ill be updating that one shortly too. Just a few more chapter for this one. Enjoy!_

**Night 8.**

"Just put it on!"

"No!"

"Just trust me!" Tifa screamed throwing a purple article of clothing at a half naked and also screaming, Yuffie.

"No! That thing will look terrible on me. If im gonna trust anything it's gonna be the mirror. The mirror never lies!" Yuffie spat back "Besides, there is no occasion"

"There's nothing wrong with getting dressed up once in a while." Tifa said

"No!"

You haven't even tried it on. Come on, it's gonna look great on you"

"Ninja's don't wear dresses like that, and they certainly don't wear dresses with a huge, ugly cast on their arm"

Tifa calmed herself before speaking again "Yuffie please. All you have to do is try it on, if you don't like it then you don't have to wear it. Just do it for me" her voice couldn't have been sweeter and Yuffie hated every syllable. Only because she couldn't deny her.

"Ugh fine!" She snatched the dress and haphazardly threw it over her head with one arm. Tifa was beside her in an instant helping get the dreaded purple dress over the cast. Yuffie refused to open her eyes once it was zipped and tied in the back. She just knew it was going to look awful. Dresses didn't do well on Yuffie Kisaragi. Tifa nudged her from behind.

"How are you supposed to see how amazing you look, if you don't open your eyes?" Her smile could be heard through her words. Yuffie cracked an eye.

"Wow! You were right! Im hot!" Yuffie said spinning around and straightening the short hem of the dress. It went to about mid-thigh, slightly longer in the back. Low-cut in front, with a corseted back. The main coloring was a deep purple though in the light it shimmered slightly. It hugged her in all the right places, and was very flattering on the breast line. Yuffie looked herself up and down in the mirror. Her gaze stopped on the bulky cast. Tifa noticed the look of disfavor.

"Yuffie it looks beautiful on you. I knew it would"

"Thanks, but do I have to wear this? It's so ugly, and the pictures Cid drew on it make it worse" Yuffie said bending her arm to look at the awful picture of an airship that Cid attempted to draw on her cast.

"Yuffie..." Tifa chided while subconsciously cleaning up Yuffie's messy room "...the doctor said you have to wear it until next week. Then we can put the soft cast on"

"Can't we put the soft cast on tonight?" Yuffie already started on working the cast off.

"No Yuffie!"

"Come one! Just for tonight?...Please"

"Fine! But just for tonight!"

Down at the bar Vincent waited patiently for Yuffie to come down. She'd spent almost two hours in the shower. He didn't know a person could spend that much time washing. He already had too many drinks to count in the time it had taken her to shower and get dressed. But seeing her come down the stairs made it all worth it. Vincent never recalled seeing Yuffie in a dress before, and made a mental note to remind her that she looked great in one. He looked around noticing that his eyes weren't the only ones watching her. He felt a sudden stab of jealousy but recoiled. What right did he have to feel jealous? He wasn't even sure what had happened at the church or how she felt about it. He didn't even know how _he_ felt about it. Which is why he was still at the bar waiting for her to come down, so they could talk. It was ironic how when he was finally able to speak to her, she took his breath away.

He still hadn't found his voice when she approached him looking humble and shy with her arm pinned to her side by the black soft cast.

"If you say anything, I'll kill you" She warned

"I think in this case the risk is worth the reward. Yuffie you look amazing"

"So much for warnings" She laughed, then sighed "Thanks. Tifa made me wear it"

"Remind me to thank her later"

"If you plan on being here later, I might just do that" She smiled at him. It was then that he noticed that she no longer wore the big bulky hard cast.

"Wear is your cast?" he asked with worry.

"Oh that. It's so ugly, I didn't think it would look good with the dress"

"Yuffie you really should wear it until your arm is better"

"Don't worry, it's just for tonight. Tomorrow I'll slip the other one back on"

Later that night, when the bar was full of booze hounds and bar flies, the rest of the team came by. Since some of them didn't get to see Yuffie in the hospital. Tifa warned them not to ask about her accident and assured them that they would find out more information in due time. Even Reno and Rude showed up, which surprised Yuffie at first. But before long they were laughing and drinking with the rest of them.

Vincent clung to Yuffie's side most of the night. Trying to be inconspicuous about it, but always keeping an eye on her. They still hadn't had a chance to talk, but Yuffie looked like she was enjoying herself so Vincent decided that they would later. She was sitting at the bar talking to Reno when he approached, for the millionth time that night.

"How much do you want to bet?" Yuffie was saying as Vincent got closer and sat down beside her and Reno.

"I'll bet you three hundred Gil that you can't do it with a broken arm" Reno said, then took a shot of whiskey. Yuffie followed suit shortly afterwards and took a shot of her own.

"You severely underestimate the skills of a Wutaian Ninja my friend. Even a wounded one"

"Alright, lets see it then. That guy right over there. Take his watch" Reno pointed to a man standing beside a table, obviously flirting with a young woman.

"Come on! At least make it challenging" She got off her stool and sauntered toward the man. But turned mid way to wink at Vincent. As she approached the man, she squared her shoulders and bumped into him.

"Hey!" the man said turning to see the culprit who almost knocked his already unstable ass over.

"OUCH!!!! My arm!" Yuffie cried grabbing at her arm "You jerk! I just had surgery and you bumped into my arm!" tears streamed down her face.

"Oh ma'am, I am so sorry. Are you alright!?" he tried touching her arm but she slapped his hand away.

"Just leave me alone!" She ran away. Straight towards Reno and a worried Vincent.

"Yuffie are you alright?" he said, standing and helping her sit down.

"Is he still watching?" Yuffie said, trying to hold her "Crying face" as long as she could. Vincent glanced over her shoulder.

"No"

"Good!" Yuffie's face transformed to a huge grin "I got it!" She held up the watch, swinging it in Reno's face.

"I don't believe it!" Reno laughed. "Well little lady, remind me not to make any bets with a Wutaian Ninja ever again" he handed her the dough.

"And don't you forget it!" Yuffie snatched the money away before turning back to Vincent. It took a second for him to realize that Yuffie was, in fact, alright.

"Yuffie, please don't do that ever again"

"You actually believed me? Pfft...I'll have to remember that next time you have some good Materia on you" She laughed, but seeing Vincent's stare quieted her "Alright, alright" she conceded.

"Yuffie, we need to talk" His tone was deep, just above a whisper. Even with the few drinks that she had in her, she could tell he was serious. She knew what he wanted to talk about. She'd been avoiding it for days. But she knew she couldn't avoid talking to Vincent forever, even as afraid as she was. Her head fell.

"Alright. Let's go upstairs"

Vincent's room was cold as they entered. Instead of turning on a light, he lit a candle in the corner of the room. For some reason, talking is always easier by candlelight, and he knew that. Yuffie sat on the bed and watched him run around picking up a few articles of clothing, and tidying things up.

Yuffie let out a small snort. Vincent stopped.

"What?"

"You look so cute, trying to clean up"

"You think I look cute?" he smiled

"Yeah, maybe a little"

Vincent dropped the bundle of clothes and rushed to Yuffie's side on the bed.

"Well _I_ think _you_ look beautiful" It was the first time they had been alone since the church. He didn't want to push his luck and think that maybe she had feelings for him. He half prayed that it wasn't the effects of her medication that caused her to kiss him back. Though he was afraid to ask her how she felt, he felt it was necessary.

"Yuffie..." he started to say but she interrupted him

"I know, I know. We have to talk. I just want to say something first"

"Ok"

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do. I know I've made some bad choices the past few days..." Vincent's heart stopped as she spoke, he knew it was too good to be true "...I know I should have listened to you all along. But I want you to know that I did what I did for a reason. I've been so afraid to tell you because I really like you and I don't want you to hate me..." This time it was Vincent cutting her off. He raised a hand to stop her.

"Wait..." it took him a few seconds to digest her words "You like me?"

"Well, yeah"

"I think we've had a little misunderstanding. I didn't bring you up here to talk about you accident"

"You didn't?"

"No"

"Well then what did you want to talk about?" She sighed feeling relieved that she didn't have to explain anything, at least not tonight. Vincent stood and walked to the other side of the room, keeping his back to her.

"I brought you up her so we could talk about...about us"

"Why?" She got up and walked over to him, he turned around to face her.

"Why? Because I need to know how you feel, because...because.."

"Vincent that's not what I meant. I meant, why talk when this explains so much more" She grabbed his face with her good hand and kissed him hard. He reciprocated by wrapping an arm around her waist. She placed her hand behind his neck and tangling her fingers in his long ebony hair. His tongue entered her mouth and gently massaged hers. It was perfect. Every second of it seemed like a dream to Yuffie. She didn't want to end it but complied when Vincent pulled back.

"I think we need to work on our communication" he said placing small kisses down her neck to her shoulder. She leaned into him, grinding her hips against him.

"Ok, you first" she kissed him again. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down as gently as he could. He laid next to her, propping himself up with one arm.

"I don't know where to start" he admitted

"Just start by telling me what you want" She said

"I want you"

"That's a little vague"

Vincent sighed "Alright how about this? I want you Yuffie. I want to make love to you, I want to protect you, I want to wake up next to you and take shower's with you. I want to comb your wet hair, and rub your back when your throwing up on Cid's airship. I want to sing to you when you can't sleep, I want to touch every inch of your body until I know it as well as I know the cerberus"

Tears streamed down Yuffie's face.

"All of that" She managed to say

"Yes all of that" he whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I think I like the first one the best" she said. It took Vincent a second to remember what the first 'Want' was on his list. But before he could, Yuffie was kissing him. Deeply and passionately, like on the dusty floor of Aeris's church. His gloved hand grabbed at her waist, pulling her into him. She obliged by wrapping a leg around him. It was all the inviting he needed. Within seconds he was inching his hand up her thigh, not heeding the limits of her dress. Her skin was softer than the silky material. She pushed herself harder into him, giving him permission to continue. He crept up further until his large hand cupped her ass, he squeezed it. Yuffie moaned under his kiss.

"Vincent..." She could hardly breath

"What?" he removed his hand from under her dress and grabbed at a breast messaging in place while he trailed kisses down her throat.

"I...want you too" he kissed her then, and it meant more to him because he finally had the answer to his question.

_I know it's short but im tired, so I will update later. Review please_


	9. Chapter 9

_I will try to update as soon as I can, but as always, life gets in the way. Sometimes I wish I could just live at this site. Anyway please R&R and also check out my new fic '_Unrequited'_ It's turning out very well. Enjoy this one though, there might just be one chapter left. Oh yeah! And im not really sure how or why Chaos was put into Vincent, but this is my interpretation. Sorry if I offend anybody. Read on!_

**Day 8.**

Yuffie never imagined what sex might feel like. She'd been too busy training her body to withstand its ultimate physical limit and saving the world a couple of times to think about such things. Even when girls her age would rave about getting to second base, she still didn't see what the big 'To do' was. Until last night. Last night changed her perspective about a lot of things. For a second she almost believed that she's been wasting her life not trying to find the right man to settle down with.

Yuffie never understood the choices her mother made by getting married and settling down. Her mother was just as adventurous as Yuffie, if not more. That is why she never understood her mother's choice to get married and rule Wutai. But after spending a whole night entangled in Vincent's strong arms, she finally understood a smidgen of what her mother must have felt. And she liked it.

She opened her eyes to a light blue sky. Her naked skin felt cold which meant that the sun had not yet risen. A few stars still graced the sky, but they were slowly fading. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. Five thirty. The movement woke Vincent and for a second he stirred, gripping her tightly before raising his head. He looked around and caught her looking at him.

"Good morning" he said

"Morning" she said a little weakly

"What's wrong?" he released her and sat up.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's right. Don't you feel it too?" She was taking a chance with her question, though after last night she was beyond caring. He took a second to think before answering.

"Yes, yes I feel it. It certainly has been a while though. I'd forgotten how much I like it" He smiled at her. Her hand flew up and pulled his smiling face towards her for a kiss. If she had any doubts about her feelings towards him, they slowly dissipated as she melted into him.

He felt the need to make love to her rising again. He released the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"I think now we have to talk"

She frowned. All her careful planning of postponing this moment were at an end. She knew it was time and for a second she was relieved. Glad to alleviate the secret that she held chained in her heart. She stayed silent for a long time and Vincent waited, not wanting to push her until she was ready. But as the moments of silence past, fear worked it's way into her mind. If only she had blurted out the truth to Vincent. Instead she had allowed silence to consume her and her thoughts were allowed to run rampant. Playing and replaying images of the team being angry, the looks of pity, and the questions from Vincent.

Though now more than ever she felt closer to him and felt she owed him the truth. These past few days had been the most amazing of her life. And if she ever feared anything, it was the fear of losing him. He had come to mean so much to her. He was the one who gave her time and space. Didn't try to push her into confessing. He stuck by her, didn't criticize her. Even though he had been the cause for her near death beating, she loved him all the same.

Yuffie took a deep breath and heard the sob in her throat as she did so. She squeezed her eyes tight, trapping any stray tears that might find their way to her cheeks. In the darkness of her blink she felt a soft hand touch her cheek. She opened her eyes to see the smiling face and striking garnet eyes of the man she loved. His face...so loving, so compassionate. She felt a small stab of guilt at the words she was about to confess, fearing to take away the look of pure love in his eyes. But seeing him gaze at her with trust and understanding, her fears melted away.

"Yuffie, tell me who did this to you" His request was gentle, akin to a plea as the memories of her broken body flashed though his mind, and his heart quickened with anger.

Yuffie breathed in again and readied herself for any reaction he might play.

"You"

"What about me?" he pulled back

"It was you"

Vincent's face contorted into a mass of confusion at her statement "That's impossible..." Yuffie watched his face change through several expressions: Confusion, disbelief, anger and finally, realization. He mumbled a few words, still caught in the emotions that moments ago danced across his face. When he found his voice he spoke, but he refused to look her in the eyes. "H...how?"

"Chaos" her voice shook, fearing that any minute he would catch on.

"What...why were you with Chaos? How come I didn't know?" he let go of his hold on her, trying to keep his hands from shaking. Yuffie sat up, ready to make the speech she had run over and over in her head.

"Two weeks ago I received a letter from my father, demanding that I return to Wutai. He said that if I don't return within a month that I can never come back."

"So why didn't you just go home?"

"Because he want's me to get married and take the throne. If I become ruler of Wutai I can't ever leave again. He basically gave me four weeks to say goodbye to all my friends, everything I know. I couldn't do that...not until I relieved my debt"

"You keep saying that. What does that mean?"

"Do you remember when you saved my life?"

Vincent thought back for a moment. Which time? There had been several occasions when he had saved her. They had saved the world on three separate occasions. Many battles were fought to return peace to the land. He had saved her life more times then he could count, just as she had done for him. He shook his head.

"Figures!" She threw her hands in the air "I've been dwelling on this for years and you completely forget about it!"

"Im sorry"

"You don't remember the final battle? Sephiroth? He almost killed me, but you pushed me out of the way. You saved my life."

"Yes I remember. But Yuffie...I've saved your life before"

"It's different. You were ready to give your life up for me. In Wutai, if someone is willing to sacrifice so much for another person, the other person is indebted to them until they can give them something of equal value"

"Yuffie, I still don't understand"

"Let me finish. So I was really pissed off after reading my fathers letter and I decided to go for a walk to blow off some steam. I walked for hours. It was late when I walked passed an alleyway lit by a single street lamp. I heard a familiar sound"

"Chaos"

"Yes. He was in the alley destroying everything"

"I don't remember that"

"I know! That is what I found so strange. Chaos told me that in order to have secret meetings, that he would have to wait until you were sleeping so that he could be in control of your body and mind. That's why you didn't remember anything"

"This was Chaos's idea?"

"Oh...uh...I skipped a part didn't I?"

"Yeah"

" Sorry. Well, I approached Chaos because I thought it was you. It was then that he struck me a deal. One I couldn't refuse. He wanted to know all I knew about the experiments done on you and the reason he was put into your body. I told him all that I knew but he wanted more. So I went to Reeve and got the files." Yuffie sighed, thinking she was finished, until Vincent spoke.

"What was the exchange?"

"What?"

"The exchange. What were you getting from the deal?"

"Oh...uh...that part. Well uh. I was relieving me debt"

"But how?" he said slowly, he was beginning to catch on.

"Vincent I needed this. I had to do it!"

"Yuffie...how?"

Yuffie hung her head low. "By saving your life"

"I don't understand"

"Chaos told me that once he knew why he was made that he would be content and...leave...your...body"

"What!?" Vincent leaped from the bed staring at Yuffie in disbelief.

"He promised!" Yuffie screamed

"He can't be trusted!"

"Well I know that now"

"You've made a terrible mistake. He is part of me. He...will always be part of me"

"I was trying to save you...like you saved...me"

"Yuffie you could have been killed...I...could have...kil..." Vincent looked down at his hand and his hideous claw that he now felt more a part of than ever. He shook his head grasping his fingers into tight fists, realizing now that they were responsible for Yuffie's near death attack. He pulled his fists into his chest squeezing back tears for fear of losing control. He felt a soft hand on his arm and jerked back.

"Vincent" She whispered "I don't blame you. It was my fault for trusting Chaos. I was stupid"

Vincent opened his eyes looking down at her. She was so small, so fragile. And yet she was a fearless warrior. A Ninja. Her hands, which were delicate enough to pick the petals from a flower, were as lethal as any gun or sword. But as he stared into her hazel eyes he realized how close she had come to death. At his hands. He had almost killed her. It was too much for him to bare. In a flash of anger and remorse he drew back from Yuffie and began picking his clothes up off the floor and putting them on. Yuffie looked at him with worry.

"Vincent? Where are you going?" she stood up from the bed and began dressing herself as well.

"I have to go" he said quickly

"But why? Did you hear me? I. Don't. Blame. You. You can't just leave!"

"Why not?" He snarled, and Yuffie could swear she heard more Chaos in his voice than Vincent.

"Because you just fucked me! You leaving means that you were just using me!" she was keeping her voice at a low yell. Getting her point across yet not alerting the others to their rather personal conversation.

Vincent's voice softened."Is that what you think?" If possible, his eyes held more pain than before "Don't ever think that" he told her.

Yuffie let a few tears fall but kept her face stern "Well what am I supposed to think?"

"I don't know. I need time to think"

"So you are leaving then?" Yuffie's voice rose as her anger welled up once more.

"Yuffie please understand. I could have killed you..."

"But you didn't!"

"But I could have. Why were you so foolish?!"

"Vincent, why do you hold the weight of the world on your shoulders?! You can't blame yourself for everything!"

"You wouldn't understand. You couldn't know what it would do to me if I had killed you"

"Im sorry ok! I was trying to help you..."

"Well don't!" He screamed. His anger boiled over as he advanced out, slamming the door behind him.

Yuffie was left standing in the middle of his messy room. Evidence of their love making was strewn all over, reminding her of the best thing she ever had. Mocking her. She sank to the floor cradling her face in her hands.

**Night 9**.

Vincent paced around the alley where Yuffie had been attacked. Dried blood still decorated the stone walls of the dark back street. A clawed hand stroked at his hair, annoyed that it was falling in his face. He would have given anything to take back his words. He hadn't meant what he said to Yuffie. In anger he fled the room and left her alone and confused. After hours of walking through the empty streets his anger cooled but insured that regret crept int's way into his mind. But he couldn't go back. He _was_ still angry, but not with her. He was angry with himself. He kicked a few rocks aside and sat leaning against a building.

Her scent still surrounded him. He could feel her weight on him, her soft breathing as she slept. The hotness of her breath on his neck. As he breathed deep, memories of their night together flooded through his mind. How softly she had said his name as waves of pure ecstasy washed over them both. He would have given anything to stay in that moment for all eternity. Just as he resigned himself to sleep forever in the confines of a dusty old coffin, he would have gladly done the same in Yuffie's arms.

But how could she do it? How could she have put Vincent in such a position? Her young mind could not process the pain in which he would have suffered if she was killed at his hands. The past week had been a strange ride for him. At first he told himself that his protectiveness over Yuffie was just that of an older brother. But the night at Aeris's church proved that his intentions for her were more desirable than he thought. Still...all the pain...the broken arm...the open wounds. They were all from him.

Chaos could never leave him. Though there were plenty of nights when Vincent wished as much. He'd almost been killed several times because of the cursed beast within him. Rosso had tried, Azul and even Shelke. Even though in the end it was the power of Chaos that saved the day, he was still a curse. One that Vincent had resigned himself to live with.

Guilt wracked every muscle in Vincent's body, reminding him of his choice to leave. He couldn't live with the fact that he had done harm to Yuffie. Seeing her everyday would just be a reminder to the fact that he had once again failed in protecting a loved one. So he decided not to return to Seventh Heaven, but to Nibelheim instead. There he knew few people and could live alone in peace. Though leaving Yuffie was not an easy choice. He stayed in the alley until morning thinking it through. In the end, when the sun was lighting the world, he decided that it was for the best that he leave. He couldn't risk hurting her again.

Vincent hadn't planned for things to turn out this way, he hadn't actually planned anything when Yuffie was concerned. He hadn't planned to kiss her, lying on the floor of the old church. He hadn't planned on making love to her. He hadn't planned on hurting her.

The gentle nudge from fate that put them together went unnoticed by him as he walked through the forest, making his way to the chocobo farm. Cruel tears rolled down his cheeks as he did so.

"Yuffie?" Tifa knocked gently on Yuffie's door.

"What?"

"Dinner is ready. Are you coming down soon?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, we're having spaghetti"

Yuffie hadn't left her room all day. And now that night had come she worried about Vincent. He didn't return to the bar as she thought he would. She figured that he would be angry with her. What she hadn't expected was that he would be angry with himself. She should have known that he would put the blame on himself, after all, he had carried the death of Lucrecia with him for years. Now more than anything she felt guilty. Stacked with foolishness, loneliness, and heartbreak. She was a mess. She tangled with the thought of skipping dinner, but her stomached ached for food. She could smell it emanating from the kitchen downstairs. Walking over to a large circular mirror that hung by the closet, she cringed at her reflection. Crying for the better part of six hours certainly took it's toll. Her eyes were red and hung with puffy bags. Her nose was huge and bulbed at the tip, and a little sore from wiping it so many times. She decided a shower would do her some good, but instead cried on the bathroom floor for fear of washing away the taste of Vincent from her skin.

When Yuffie finally made her way down stairs her appearance had improved considerably. After a shower and a fresh set of clothes she was more than ready to show herself. Though her heart still hung with the words Vincent had said to her. She did her best to shroud the sadness. Though every time she thought of Vincent's face as he slept beside her, she struggled to blink back tears. As she made her way down the stairs her eyes automatically scanned the bar for a familiar red cape. When she didn't see it she huffed a sigh of relief, but inside she was weeping once more.

"Hey Yuf. I saved you a plate" Tifa uncovered a plate and sat in on the table. Yuffie sat down in front of it. She leaned over and smelled the savory aroma. Though she had trouble pushing it past the knots in her stomach, it was the best meal she ever had. The others were all there, having finished their meals already, but still sat around with drinks, talking.

Yuffie felt as if all eyes were on her. After she finished her spaghetti she sat back keeping her head low. The words from hours before screamed in her head. They played back over and over in her head. As if her mind was a broken record, stopping and skipping. Replaying the most painful parts. She shook her head as if it would some how shake the memories away.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Cloud's phone ringing. She sat up pretending to be half interested.

"Hello? Hey Vincent..." Yuffie's hear stopped. Everybody paused what they were doing to listen as he continued "...is everything alright?...Yeah I'll tell her. Take care of yourself. Goodbye"

Yuffie's heart raced. She listened with rapt attention.

"What's up with Vincent?" Tifa asked as she began to clear the plates off of the table.

"He said to tell you 'Thank you' for letting him stay here, but he's returning to Nibelheim. He wishes everyone the best" Cloud shrugged "He'll keep in touch"

"Hm, that's odd"

"Yeah!" Cid chimed in "Bastard didn't even say goodbye"

"Im sure he has a reason. He's always been the silent type. What did you expect a going away party?" Tifa said. Cid grunted under his breath. Yuffie sat at the end of the table wide eyed and frozen with fear. _'He's leaving?' _She thought _'But...why?...he didn't'_

"Yuffie are you alright? You look pale" Tifa was always the motherly type. Yuffie visibly shook herself.

"Yeah...yeah im fine. I just need to take some medicine and go to bed" Her excuse was weak but it worked. Considering her injuries.

"Okay. Go upstairs and get some sleep"

"Thank you for dinner" She turned and headed for the stairs.

"Hey Yuf?"

Yuffie sighed. She didn't know how much longer she could hold back the tears. Vincent was leaving. Leaving her. Never in her life had she felt so used. She had done everything in her power to help Vincent. She almost got herself killed. And what did he do? He used her and took off. Without so much as a goodbye. She turned around wearily.

"Yeah Cloud"

"We were just wondering if you were ready to talk to us yet. Were here for you"

"That's right. We want to help you" Naniki said. Yuffie remained silent at the bottom of the stairs. Her nervous hand rubbed the wood on the banister raw.

Yuffie looked at each one of her friends in turn. Her eyes brimming to the top with tears. Cloud and Tifa had been like her parents for the better part of a year. More like parents than she ever had. Cid was harsh sometimes, but she knew deep down that he cared about her. Barret was slowly starting to respect her as an adult, and not a childish brat. Red was her best friend. She could tell him anything. And yet she had kept this secret from him. From all of them. She was ashamed at herself. Not because she failed in her instincts as a ninja and almost gotten killed. But because she failed her friends. Why didn't she turn to them from the start? They had never let her down before.

A few tears spilled over, causing worried looks from her friends.

"Yuffie please talk to us. We just wanna kick the ass of whoever did this to you" Tifa said

Yuffie wiped the wet stains from her cheeks and tried at a weak smile "You can't"

"Why not?" Cloud asked

"Because he's gone to Nibelheim"

_So sorry for the wait. Im in the middle of moving. Please tell me what you think. I worked very hard on this chapter and I really like it. I hope you did too! _

_J_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you all for reading and thank you more for reviewing. This is the final chapter. Im glad you all stuck around for the ride. I hope you enjoyed my work. _

**Days and Nights**

Physical healing was the easy part. After three weeks in the cast, and a week of physical therapy, Yuffie's arm was almost back to normal. Two purple scars branded her young supple skin just below the shoulder. She worked hard lifting weights to replenish her arm where muscle atrophy had set in. Starting with a small one pound weight and working her way up to five pounds and then ten. A bum arm was deemed the worst ailment in the world for a ninja of Wutai. Ninja's depended on their physical strength for survival. But to Yuffie it was the pain in her heart that burned the most. Even when the stitches were removed, and she was advised to suffer through pain to replenish her wasted muscle, it was still a pin prick compared to the aching in her chest. She cried every night for the first week. Afterwards when she was sure her body could not produce any more tears, she suppressed her pain enough to only break down once a week. But the pain was still great. Tifa and Cloud were amazed at her supposed immunity to pain. Not knowing that the hurt within was far worse than any tangible wound she might acquire.

Yuffie pushed herself. Sometimes staying up late into the night struggling to do just a few more lifts. Most days she'd push herself to tears and passed out from exhaustion. But everyday her arm would get stronger. And every accomplishment did wonders for her. She became obsessed with her physical therapy. Diving into each new exercise and surprising everyone around her. A week after she started therapy she was able to lift her ten pound weights and began helping Tifa clean up nights after the bar closed. These nights they spent talking. No one, under the threat of Cloud, brought up Vincent. After her confession that he was responsible for her attack, they suddenly understood his need to disappear. She told them little of what actually happened and none of the personal relationship that had developed between them. Only Tifa and Cloud, who were around her most, were observant enough to see that Yuffie was suffering from far worse than a broken arm. But Yuffie wasn't ready to talk, and Tifa wasn't going to push her. So she stayed by Yuffie, offering a friend that surely was needed.

Yuffie had suffered deeply when Vincent had left. Her young heart couldn't fathom why he would do such a thing. She blamed her stupidity. Telling herself that she wasn't good enough, and that she didn't deserve to be happy. That she didn't deserve to have him. The one night of passion had meant the world to her.She thought that she had finally found the happiness that people so often rave about. But after Vincent left she knew she was fooling herself. Yuffie was a smart woman. But her youth was against her where love was concerned. She was blind when it came to her feelings for Vincent. The thought that she might be in love with him had crossed through her mind several times, but she merely shrugged it off and dove into her therapy. Suppressing the hurt and burying her true pain was her way of dealing with it. When ever Vincent's dark red eyes would flash through her mind she would shake her head violently and make herself do as many lifts as it took for the throbbing in her arm to overtake her mind. It was her way. The only way she knew how to deal with the longing in her heart. In the back of her mind she danced around with the thought that she might actually love him. But her personal defense mechanism would quickly jump in, whispering that if she didn't truly love him, that she couldn't get hurt.

Cloud and Tifa had decided that they had earned a morning to sleep in. They had been working so hard at the bar and with the delivery service that they hadn't taken any time to just relax. Out of habit they both woke early but after a session of morning sex they quickly fell back asleep. It was nine thirty when Cloud's phone rang.

"Dammit!" he reached for his phone

"Whose calling this early?" Tifa's voice was still hoarse from sleep

"I don't know, but im gonna kill 'em" he flashed a half smile at her before answering "Hello?"

"Cloud" It was Vincent. His voice was unmistakable. Cloud sat up.

"Hey Vince"

Tifa's eyes grew wide. She still wasn't sure how she felt. She was aware that Vincent was the one who had hurt Yuffie. But he was still a friend. A member of AVALANCHE, as he always would be. Yuffie was adamant that none of them blame Vincent. But Tifa still felt an older sister sort of protection for Yuffie. She couldn't help it.

"What did she tell you?" Vincent tested the waters. It was Turk training that taught him how to deal with people.

"Not everything"

"..."

"Where have you been?"

"Nibelheim, at the mansion..." There was a pause, as if Cloud was asking a question with his silence "...in a bed" Vincent finished

Cloud laughed "That's good to hear"

"I know I shouldn't have taken off, and I don't know how much Yuffie has told you, but I just wanted you to know that...that I have my reasons for leaving and I never wanted any of this to happen"

"I know...She doesn't blame you. She never did."

"Perhaps she should"

"She is a smart girl" Cloud said.

"Hm...Would it be appropriate to come by today? Im in town"

"Vincent, if you stay away forever, it'll never be appropriate"

" Im glad. I miss Yuf...you all" Vincent fumbled with his speech, revealing more with his cover than with his words.

Cloud smiled knowingly "Everyone will be happy to see you"

"Maybe not everyone"

"Well I will at the very least"

"Hm...Goodbye Cloud"

"Oh Vincent?"

"Yeah"

"She misses you too"

"..."

Yuffie was up early, down in the bar. Her daily routine consisted of waking up early, taking a walk before the sun rose and it got too hot, and then returning to the bar before everyone else woke up to do her physical therapy. That way they couldn't lecture her on pushing herself too hard.

The sun was just lighting the inside of the building, filling it with more vibrancy than any artificial light could provide, when Yuffie finished her thirtieth curl. She dropped the weight, sweat dripping from her forehead and shoulders. She flexed her arm, bending and unbending it, and beamed with pride. Her arm no longer looked like a flat string bean. It had tone. Not as much as before, but the improvements were vastly erasing the detest she had for her purple scars. She was still smiling when Reno walked in.

"How's my princess doing this morning?" He was as sly as ever. Yuffie rolled her eyes. Reno had been coming by more often. His excuses for "stopping by" had started to become lamer by the day, so eventually he gave up with them and relented that he just wanted to help her recover. He didn't know that Chaos was her attacker. Only the members of AVALANCHE knew that much.

At first Yuffie wanted nothing to do with him. Still under the intoxicating effects of heartbreak. But as a couple of weeks passed and his annoying persistency became comforting, they had actually become friends. The first few days of her therapy, he had helped her in the mornings before everyone else woke up. Now he was at the bar most of the day. Long conversations turned into gentle flirting and before long he had asked her on a date. She lightly let him down and like a true gentleman, he showed up the very next day with no harsh feelings. She waved off all brash comments he would make, and after a while it became a game between the two.

"Sweaty" she smiled

"I didn't know that princesses sweat"

"You learn something new everyday don't you?"

"What else can they do?" he joked

"They can kick your ass!" She kicked the air next to him.

"Down girl! I believe you" he put his hand up. Yuffie laughed. He stared into her eyes for a long time before speaking again "You know if I was there, I would have protected you right?" It was a total change in direction from their previous joke-filled banter, but Yuffie was not thrown off guard. It was only so long before he started asking questions.

"I know"

"I still can" he walked toward her

"Still can what?"

"Protect you"

"Reno you don't understand. It's much more complicated that you think"

"Why?"

Yuffie sighed "Your never going to believe me"

"Try me"

"Alright... It was Vincent" Yuffie cringed. It still hurt to say his name. Though not as much as before.

"What?! I knew that bastard couldn't be trusted!" Reno backed away and began pacing.

"Sit down you idiot and let me explain!" Yuffie led him over to a seat at the bar.

"Im gonna kill him"

"Shut up. Geez! It wasn't exactly Vincent. It was Chaos. Vincent had no control"

"Im gonna kill him"

"Reno It wasn't his fault!"

"Im gonna kill him" Reno was staring right through her as she spoke. He was wild with rage and didn't hear the words she was saying.

"Reno if you touch him I will kill you!" She blurted out before she could stop herself. Reno snapped out of his mantra and stared at the Wutaian girl with wide eyes.

"You...you like him don't you?" he said

"What? No!"

"I should have known" he stood from the table

"Reno I don't like him"

"I should have known that I could never measure up to the tall, dark, and handsome vampire"

"He's not a vampire!" she defended. Reno looked at her.

"Oh my god you love him"

Yuffie stood from the table. She'd said too much already "Reno I knew someday you'd go crazy, I just never imagined you'd go crazy on me" She tried to play off her worry.

"Im not crazy. Im good at reading people" There was a sadness in his eyes, but an anger also. It confused Yuffie how Reno could care so much about her welfare in the short time they had been spending together. She had never done anything to lead him on. She had told him that she just wanted to be friends. And yet here he was, get defensive over her well being. She found it slightly annoying and decided then and there Reno was out of bounds when he threatened Vincent. But why should she care? Didn't Vincent leave her?

Yuffie headed towards the stairs "Whoever told you that is a liar. I've gotta take a shower. I'll see you tonight" She headed up the steps and didn't look back. Reno found the nearest chair to sit in and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I should have known"

Yuffie shut her bedroom door and leaned against the smooth surface of its sturdy back. She took a second to regain her composure. Why should she care what Reno thinks of Vincent? It's not like Vincent couldn't defend himself against the quirky wannabe Turk. It's not like Vincent is gonna come back and give Reno the chance anyway. False hopes of seeing him again made her heart start to pound and her breath quicken. It irritated her that he was still able to make her feel this way even when he wasn't around. Even when he had broken her heart. She pushed her light body from the door and made a bee-line for the shower. Her morning walk and exercises left her sweaty and her encounter with Reno made her shaky. A nice hot shower would do her some good.

"Busy night ha?" Cloud said, taking a seat at the bar in front of a working Tifa.

"No more than usual" She attempted at a smile, but the sweat on her temples told more of how she felt than anything.

"Has Vincent come yet?" he asked

"No. Have you told Yuffie?"

"No"

"Yeah, I think it's better if you don't"

"Hm"

"You don't think he's dangerous do you? I never thought he was until...well you know"

"Well she say's it's not his fault. She said Chaos hurt her. But that doesn't make much sense. None of the story adds up. I think when Vincent gets here he can explain more"

"Ah, but will he?"

"Who knows" Cloud shrugged "All we can do is wait and see"

When Yuffie came down stairs, she scanned the room for Tifa. In her shower she decided that tonight she was gonna tell her what had happened between her and Vincent. She felt as though she needed to talk to somebody about it. Or else she might explode. She had almost told Reno too much already. When she found Tifa she knew that her plans were foiled. Reno, of all people, was sitting in front of her chocolate haired friend.

"Don't you have some place else to be?" Yuffie said as she approached the two. It was a hectic night but Yuffie was lucky to find an empty seat beside the red head.

"Why would I be anywhere else? All the pretty woman are in here?" he turned to Yuffie and looked pointedly into her eyes "Then again, all the pretty woman are taken" he said. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Aw Reno, don't go feeling sorry for yourself. Im partying tonight. I no longer have to take my medications, so I can drink all I want. Serve it up Tif!"

"A drunken Ninja" He said "I came on the right night"

"You come here every night Reno" Tifa stated causing Yuffie to laugh.

"Yeah. Isn't Rude sitting at home waiting for you?"

"You girls are ganging up on me now? I don't know whether to run or take my clothes off"

Yuffie smiled inwardly, she was glad that Reno wasn't angry anymore.

Vincent entered Seventh Heaven with one thought on his mind: To talk to Yuffie. But when he saw her sitting at the bar, talking and laughing with Reno, he recoiled. She looked so happy. Perhaps It was a mistake to come. He felt a hard clap on his shoulder.

"HEY VINCENT!!!" A drunken Cid yelled.

Yuffie turned her head to the sound of Cid's voice. For a fraction of a second she refused to believe them. Until she saw him. Vincent looking befuddled next to Cid. She turned to Tifa looking shocked and saddened.

"What's he doing here?" Reno said "Yuffie stay behind me. I'll protect you"

"Shut up Reno! Your drunk!" Tifa said

"If anyone needs protection it's _you_ from _me!_" Yuffie cut in, relying on all of her ninja skills to look unaffected by Vincent's presence. When in reality she was screaming inside. In reality she was a strong fighter, a warrior amongst her people. But right now, under the shadow of heartache, she wanted to run and hide.

Vincent knew that Yuffie was aware of his presence. He had also seen Reno tense up at the sight of him. _'She must have told him' _He thought _'But why should Reno care?'_

Then he saw the way Reno was looking at Yuffie. The familiar feeling of jealousy stabbed at his stomach. Controlling his legs like a marionette as they led him toward her.

Yuffie pretended not to notice as he approached. Keeping her eyes on the drink in front of her. She blinked her eyes tight at the sound of his voice, grateful for the shield of hair that hid her evident pain.

"Whiskey please, Tifa" Vincent's voice was a low baritone, scratchy and romantic from years of not talking.

"Here you go" She handed him his drink "So how have you been Vincent? We've been a little worried about you"

"I was just uh...sorting some things out"

"Pfft!" Yuffie snorted. Everyone looked at her.

"You don't believe me?" Vincent asked turning towards her. It was the first time they had spoken in a month.

"What's there to sort out Vincent?" she said

"..."

"That's what I thought!"

"Yuffie I understand that your angry. Perhaps we could go somewhere and talk"

"Angry? Don't flatter yourself" It was a low blow but Yuffie was beyond caring

"I see" Vincent stood to walk away. He bent close to her ear and whispered into it "Im sorry for everything" Yuffie closed her eyes. The feel of his breath on her neck reminded her of the night they shared. Reno thought he saw her shiver.

"Just leave her alone. Don't you think you've done enough" Reno cut in, no longer able to hold his tongue.

"Stay out of this Reno!" Yuffie put a hand on his chest as he advanced toward Vincent, who didn't even flinch.

"Im sorry Yuffie. I don't care how much you love this fool"

Vincent's head jerked toward Yuffie, with an expression she had never seen before. He looked as though he had just discovered the most wonderful thing in the world. He took a step toward her.

"Yuffie you love..." Before he could finish Reno planted his fist in Vincent's face. Sending his head swinging to the right. He kept his footing but had a busted lip.

"Reno!" Yuffie screamed "What are you doing?"

"Nobody hurts my girl and gets away with it!" he screamed back. Vincent couldn't believe his ears. Yuffie? Reno's girl? Had it happened so fast? Yuffie grabbed a handful of Reno's jacket and jerked him close to her. She gritted her teeth and spoke with such anger that for a second he was afraid of her.

"Im not your girl Reno" She pulled her fist back and punched him square in the nose. He was not as agile as Vincent. He flew to the ground, unconscious. Bystanders in the bar were in a state of shock. Nightly fights were as common as breathing. But a love triangle? A grown man being knocked out by a woman? This crowed got one hell of a show. It was only the members of AVALANCHE who were truly concerned. All but Tifa and Cloud were confused beyond reasoning. They understood that something more than friendship had developed between the young Ninja and the stoic gunman.

Yuffie walked over to Vincent, with a look of worry painted on her face. All previous bad feelings toward him were washed away as her feelings of love bled out through her concern.

"Vincent are you okay?" She undid her Wutain headband and wrapped it around two fingers to dab at his swollen lip.

"Im fine"

"Are you sure?" She continued to doctor him.

"No"

"Really? It doesn't look too bad. It probably doesn't even need stitches" She said standing on tip toes to get a better look at his bloodied mouth. Vincent grabbed her hand which held the now stained headband.

"I know my lip is fine. But _I_ am not" he said gazing her in the eyes. Taking in every feature of her exotic face in hopes that it wouldn't be the last time he saw her "Come with me" he grabbed her hand and led her out of the bar, stepping over Reno in the process.

They made their way out the back where Tifa had a few flowers growing in a small garden, trying to add color to her rather drab city life. They both sat down on a bench.

"It's not true Vincent" Yuffie began rambling in her nervousness. Her blood still pumped ferociously through her veins from the previous confrontation. She never expected Vincent to come back and now that she had him here, she wanted to say everything on her mind before he went away again. "Im not Reno's girl. I don't even know why he said that. The team...they know it was you...but they don't know what happened between us. I know you think it was a mistake and I can accept that with time, but I don't want you to go away again. I'd rather have you as a friend than..."

"A mistake?" he cringed "Who told you that I thought it was mistake?"

"I just figured since you left...and..."

"Yuffie.." he shook his head and laughed. He pulled her to him and placed his arms loosely around her "...I keep forgetting that your so young and haven't had much experience with love"

"Love? What does this have to do with love?"

His face took on a serious expression. He grabbed her head between his hands and looked her in the eyes "Everything" he said, as low as the rumbling under the earth. Faint...but to those who listen, and hear it, are blessed with it's resplendency. Yuffie slowly removed his hands from her face and stood up, only to sit down again a foot or so away.

"But...you left" she put her head down, revealing how much his leaving had really hurt her.

"Yuffie.." he slid closer to her "...I had to...work some things out. I never meant to hurt you..." He looked up to the stars recalling his many years sleeping somberly in a coffin "I haven't had these feelings in a very long time"

"Feelings? What feelings?" she asked

"My feelings for you. Who else?" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

A wide smile spread across her formerly sullen face "Feelings for me?" Suddenly the old Yuffie was back. She mimicked his previous actions of scooting closer and planted a playful look on her face.

"What kind of feelings?" she played. Vincent was quick to catch on, he scooted an inch closer and played along.

"Well annoyance for one. Irritation, distress...love"

She kissed him then, and he was a little taken back. But soon found his limbs wrapping around her. She pulled back "My feelings are the same..." She stated, then after a moment "You annoy me too" she said, confessing her love in the most Yuffie of ways. Vincent laughed and it was like music to her ears. She had become so accustomed to the sound of her own sobbing that hearing the man she loved in compete and utter happiness surrounded her in an aura of jovial satisfaction. Life couldn't be better.

"I know I can never make you understand how sorry I am for hurting you. It'll be a regret that I will carry with me for the rest of my life" he said. Yuffie placed a hand to his cheek.

"But Vincent, it was my fault, I could never blame you. I was trying to save you. Come to think of it. I never actually did anything. I still owe you" Vincent leaned forward and pecked her on the lips, then placed his forehead to hers.

"You did save me. I owe you so much"

"But I didn't make Chaos go away"

"Well if you really want to do something for me, you can spend the rest of your life with me" he kissed her again. She pulled back in surprise.

"Vincent are you asking me to ma..."

"...Lets go back inside and talk" He grabbed her by the hand and laced his fingers with his. That is how they walked back into the bar. Much to everyone's surprise.

_Fin_

_I hope you all enjoyed. If you did, tell a friend. I LOVE reviews. Also I have a few more Yuffentines in progress, so please take a gander if your in the mood for romance, angst, and fluff. Thank you all for reading! I truly hope you enjoyed!!!! Muah! Muah! Muah! _

_Jake_


End file.
